Open Mind, Harry
by PukitChan
Summary: Camden Town es extravagante, inusual y extraño. Justo como Harry, cuando decidió conocer y marcar para siempre en su cuerpo aquel lugar.
1. Primer Trazo

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto como parte de una idea divertida, por simple placer y gusto. Nada de beneficios económicos y eso.**

**Título: **_Opend Mind,_ Harry.

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal.

**Personajes: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE.** Esta breve historia narra relaciones homosexuales, una trama que ignora monumentalmente el epílogo, y muchas otras cosas raras que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de lectura. Así que si entraste aquí por un fatídico error… ¡Huye lo más pronto posible! A menos claro de que esto sea de tu gusto o la curiosidad pueda contigo. (No olvides que la curiosidad mató al heterosexual xD). Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dedicado con muchísimo cariño a Nox BadWolf. <em>**

**_Muchas gracias por ser parte de mi locura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Open Mind<em>****_, _****Harry**

Por:

PukitChan

_"Era tal la gravedad entre los cuerpos que sólo fuimos cómplices de lo inevitable."_

_—Rodrigo Rojas. _

Draco Malfoy es un poderoso mago, y esta afirmación no tiene nada de espectacular.

Cada mañana, Draco despierta en una enorme mansión, rodeado de lujos, sirvientes y desayunos especialmente creados para él; todos deliciosos. Está rodeado por la opulencia, una forma de vida que pocos pueden permitirse. Viste trajes elegantes que resaltan su figura y porta túnicas con una dignidad que no muchos serían capaces de mostrar. Lleva un apellido que aún inspira tanto burlas como temor, e increíblemente sabe sacar provecho de esta situación. Su sonrisa, fría y falsa, le ha creado enemigos tanto a nivel personal como en los negocios, donde, poco a poco, está ganándose una reputación de la que se siente orgulloso. No sale con nadie en particular, aunque los rumores afirman que es una guapa y orgullosa mujer de cabellos castaños y de apellido Greengrass, la que ha logrado ganarse el corazón que algunos dudan que exista. Malfoy no afirma ni niega nada. Su táctica es el silencio y sus acciones letales. Sigiloso como una serpiente, sabe en qué momento atacar a su víctima. Para cuando ésta se da cuenta de lo que ocurre, ya es demasiado tarde: el rubio ha ganado la partida.

Draco Malfoy es un hombre astuto, y nadie cuestiona eso. Sin embargo, hay quienes se preguntan por qué lo ven caminar por el callejón Diagon a altas horas de la noche, con las manos enguantadas y un aire ausente que parece transformarlo en otra persona.

Pero nadie dice nada y nadie convierte esto en un rumor_. Porque_, se repiten en voz baja una y otra vez, _cuando se trata de un Malfoy, lo mejor es saber mantener las distancias. _

**Primer trazo:**

**Cicatrices**

Harry frotó sus manos, acercándolas a su boca en un vano intento por calentárselas. Aún no había llegado el invierno, pero en el viejo Londres el clima frío comenzaba a sentirse con más fuerza de la habitual. Al alzar la vista hacia el cielo, un perezoso sol se debatía entre resplandecer o permanecer escondido y acurrucado entre las nubes. Ojalá se decidiera por la primera opción, porque Harry en verdad odiaba haber olvidado sobre su cama los guantes que Hermione le había regalado apenas dos meses antes. Y, sobre todo, se sentía realmente ridículo pensando en eso cuando se encontraba paseando por _Camden Town, _uno de los barrios más coloridos y extravagantes de Londres.

Había conocido ese lugar pocas semanas antes, cuando una misión por parte del equipo de aurores lo había obligado a incursionar en un barrio que hasta ese momento no había llamado su atención. Sin embargo, ya fuera porque se trataba de una persona curiosa o simplemente porque le gustaba pasear solo, Harry decidió que era una buena idea explorar ese lugar.

En _Camden Town_, Harry se sentía como la primera vez que había visitado el callejón Diagon: las calles estaban llenas de personas interesantes y tiendas que quería conocer. Pubs, locales de música, de comida deliciosa y barata; tiendas de ropa que calzarían a la perfección con la vestimenta de los magos; paredes llenas de coloridos _grafitis_ y lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían, llamaban su atención. El rumor de las pláticas se transformaba en un armónico ronroneo interminable, mezclándose de vez en cuando con el abrumador aroma de la comida. Y en el fondo de todo aquello, como parte de una antigua banda sonora, la ecléctica música de los _Sex Pistols_, _The Ramones _y _London SS_, no dejaba de sonar.

En algunas ocasiones, Harry se sentía como un intruso: no llevaba ropa original u oscura. Era más bien descuidado con su vestimenta. Tampoco poseía algo que llamara particularmente la atención. Por eso, mientras veía a su alrededor caminar a cientos de hombres y mujeres que parecían haber salido de un concurso de belleza alternativo, se preguntaba si aquello que a menudo le decía Luna era verdad: que parecía ser alguien que ocultaba, debajo de sus gafas y su desordenado cabello, lo mejor de sí mismo a los demás. Aunque, tal vez, una pequeña parte de sí mismo, sí lo hacía a propósito: acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención en el mundo mágico, no necesitaba destacar por alguna otra cosa más. En realidad, a Harry ni siquiera le apetecía destacar. Quizá por eso _Camden Town_ era tan diferente, pero a la vez tan similar al mundo que conocía. Era como respirar aire puro en un lugar donde sabía que era su sitio, pero en el que al mismo tiempo seguía siendo solo uno más. Y eso no estaba nada mal.

Al continuar caminando, dirigió sus pasos hacia el mercado _Camden Stables_. En un principio, cuando esa mañana había escapado de sus obligaciones para ir a pasear, Harry pensó que no tenía destino alguno, sin embargo, una vez estando allí, se dio cuenta de que ese _peculiar_ lugar también le recordaba a Luna. Y sin duda alguna, ella amaría cualquier _souvenir _proveniente de allí.

«_¿Y así le gustarás a ella, Harry?»_ preguntó una vocecilla en su cabeza, que bien pensado, sonaba como Hermione cuando tenía once años, «_En realidad eres bastante patético en el arte de la seducción, ¿eh?»_

Sonrió. El cómo Luna había comenzado a gustarle no tenía una gran explicación. La chica siempre había sido diferente y su compañía le resultaba agradable. A su lado, Harry no se preocupaba de muchas cosas. Podía hablar de cualquier tontería y Luna siempre encontraría una manera de hacerlo interesante. Era graciosa sin proponérselo. Además, tenía una franqueza que en más de una ocasión lo había incomodado, pero que siempre agradecía. También era guapa: su cabello rubio, su piel pálida y esos cálidos ojos grises, casi cristalinos, llamaban indudablemente su atención. Era como si le gritaran: «_Mírame, quizás puedas descubrir aquello que tanto has estado negando». _Aunque, claro, admitir eso frente a Luna sería bastante vergonzoso.

«_Ridículo»_ volvió a susurrar la voz en su mente, a la cual Harry decidió no prestarle más atención. Se concentró en caminar y en mirar las pequeñas mesas, donde las personas le sonreían, ofreciendo los más variados artículos, algunos de ellos realmente sospechosos. Incluso encontró un objeto mágico inofensivo para los magos, pero que tenía el mal hábito de hacer desaparecer un lápiz cuando los muggles más lo requerían. Siendo auror, quizás Harry debería haber comunicado al Ministerio de Magia aquella obvia violación menor a las reglas, pero prefirió seguir caminando. Ignorar el papeleo y algunas reglas absurdas era, después de todo, una de las especialidades de las que no se sentía particularmente orgulloso, pero que prefería conservar dentro de sí. Durante casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, debatió entre aquello que sería el regalo ideal. Había visto un collar raro, de esos a los que Luna era aficionada, y también un tapete con una figura extraña en el centro. Estaba convencido de que Luna amaría tenerlo en la entrada de _El Quisquilloso. _Sin embargo, tras otra caminata meditativa que lo llevó a la principal y ajetreada calle de _Camden_, Harry se decidió finalmente por pendientes hechos con pétalos de rosas (o, cuanto menos, así había afirmado la vendedora haberlos hecho).

—Por supuesto —ironizó, deteniendo sus manos para admirar los pendientes que casi podía imaginar en los lóbulos de Luna—, ella se dará cuenta de que te gusta con algo así.

—Podrías intentarlo tatuándote su nombre—respondió una fémina voz a las palabras que, Harry creía, había dicho en su mente—. No lo considerará como un regalo, y quizá te llame idiota, pero, vamos, la habrás impresionado.

Harry levantó su rostro. A menos de dos metros de distancia, una joven mujer lo miraba con diversión. Era muy guapa, y su cabello corto, desordenado y oscuro, lucía de una forma tan espectacular, que Harry se sintió tentado de preguntarle si había una forma de arreglar también su nido de pájaros. Tenía unos bonitos ojos azules, y estos parecían brillar gracias al maquillaje que los rodeaba. Su vestimenta era completamente oscura, ajustada a su piel. Potter logró con éxito mantener sus ojos en el rostro de la chica y no en las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo.

—En realidad… no creo que sea una buena idea —balbuceó y Harry casi deseó golpearse por lo ridículo que debería verse por ello. La mujer, no obstante, simplemente acentuó su sonrisa y apoyó en el suelo el anuncio publicitario de un local de tatuajes que había estado sosteniendo.

—¿Te dan miedo las agujas? —preguntó ella, jugueteando con el arete plateado que pendía en su labio inferior.

—No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces, qué es? —deseó saber, levantando su ceja perfectamente delineada.

—Nunca había pensado en ponerme uno —admitió al fin Harry, acomodándose absurdamente el _sweater. _Aquella mujer, de alguna u otra manera, le hacía sentirse avergonzado. Ella lo miró, repasando su cuerpo, como si estuviera buscando una parte de él que pudiera tatuar. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su frente y Harry se tensó, deseando haber ocultado mejor su cicatriz.

—A cualquiera le queda bien un tatuaje —aseguró, acercándose e invadiendo su espacio personal. Harry estaba convencido de que ella lo único que miraba era su frente, algo que terminó confirmando cuando ella pronunció—: Tu cicatriz tiene una historia, ¿cierto?

—Una que es muy larga y no es agradable de contar.

—Exacto —dijo ella, entregándole a Harry una pequeña tarjeta de color negro: ahí venía el nombre del negocio de tatuajes y dónde estaba ubicado—. Ésa es la diferencia entre los tatuajes y las cicatrices. Las cicatrices cuentan momentos de nuestra vida que no siempre son agradables de recordar, pero que están ahí, latentes… en cambio, trazamos tatuajes en nuestro cuerpo porque hay historias que no queremos olvidar.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Así es como atrapas a la clientela? —bromeó Harry, con suavidad—. ¿Dándoles un profundo discurso sobre tatuajes?

—No —Ella rió, alejándose al fin y otorgándole al moreno de llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones—. Es solo que pareces una de esas personas que se verían bien con un tatuaje. Y buena suerte con tu chica, porque si _eso_ es lo que pretendes darle para conquistarla, creo que necesitarás mucha.

Potter trató de no sentirse ofendido mientras la joven mujer se alejaba de él y miraba a su alrededor, quizá buscando otro potencial cliente para su negocio. Mientras la seguía con la mirada, se dio cuenta de que en uno de sus brazos había un tatuaje de colores, cuyo intricado diseño parecía haber sido creado para completarse con otro. Su historia, como bien había dicho ella, debía ser interesante de escuchar.

—Esto es una tontería —murmuró en voz baja y siguió andado mientras le daba vueltas a la tarjetita que inclusive tenía un croquis de cómo llegar. Muy buena idea. En _Camden Town_ había tantas tiendas que era fácil perderse.

El último lugar donde Harry se detuvo con los ánimos extraviados en alguna parte del suelo, fue en el primer pub que encontró cuyo nombre no le sonaba como un hechizo malogrado. Solo y con una cerveza frente a él, Harry intentó recordarse por qué estaba haciendo eso. De acuerdo, últimamente su vida era extraña. Desde que Hermione y Ron habían decidido vivir juntos, las cosas entre ellos se habían distanciado. Sí, su amiga seguía siendo tan _mamá_ con él como siempre, pero… bueno, no se sentía –nunca se había sentido– cómodo interviniendo cada minuto en su relación. Luego había ocurrido su ruptura con Ginny. A Harry siempre le había impresionado lo bien que la pelirroja había actuado ante su inevitable destino. De los dos, tenía que reconocer que era la más valiente. Nunca pretendió alargar un final ridículo, ni tampoco lloró suplicando una explicación. Ella simplemente lo abrazó con todo ese cariño que siempre conservaría y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que lo _comprendía. _Harry ni siquiera sabía qué era exactamente lo que Ginny tanto _comprendía,_ pero tampoco buscó una explicación.

Fue entonces cuando Luna regresó a su vida.

—¡Matthew! ¿Dónde te habías escondido? ¡Te han estado buscando!

Un grito, fuerte y jovial, distrajo las lamentaciones de Harry. El auror levantó su rostro y lo primero que se encontró fue al mismo _barman_ que le había dado la cerveza. Aunque un poco mayor, la sonrisa de su rostro parecía ser más joven que la suya. En ese momento, pese a estar limpiando una copa, toda su atención se centró en alguien en particular. Curioso, Harry siguió la línea de su mirada, encontrando que, unos asientos más allá, un hombre dibujaba en su rostro una mueca desdeñosa.

—No me escondo —respondió la ronca voz del hombre que, sin que Harry entendiera por qué, provocó un intenso escalofrío en su espalda—. Y además, todos saben dónde trabajo.

El hombre –Matthew– era alto. Harry no podía verlo de frente, pero los rasgos que alcanzaba a ver de soslayo le hacían pensar que ese sujeto también era atractivo. Al igual que muchos en _Camden, _Matthew vestía completamente de negro. Su estilo, elegante y diseñado para resaltar cada detalle de su atractivo, le hacía pensar a Harry en una persona demasiado interesada en su apariencia física. Sus rasgos eran fuertes y sus labios no parecían acostumbrados a sonreír, pero cada cierto tiempo, parecía esbozar una sonrisa llena de ironía. Harry no podía ver el color de sus ojos bajo aquella oscuridad, pero casi apostaría que eran azules. Su largo cabello negro caía por el frente de sus hombros, y aquello, en lugar de suavizar sus facciones, parecía darle un toque más masculino. Sin embargo, al igual que con la mujer de antes, había algo en él que llamaba su atención más allá de su apariencia física (_no es que Harry estuviera viéndolo de esa manera, claro que no)_. Era como intentar reconocer a alguien cercano, pero que había dejado de ver muchos años atrás.

—También quieren verte en _The Black Cap_ —susurró el _barman_ con tranquilidad. Matthew entornó sus ojos y tomó las dos cervezas que le eran ofrecidas—. Salúdame a Eve.

—Ve a saludarla por ti mismo —espetó el otro, sonriéndole de lado—. Ella no estará sola por siempre. Tal vez hasta _yo_ podría secuestrarla un día.

Harry, que hasta ese momento había permanecido interesado en una plática que no era suya, sintió su rostro sonrojarse cuando los ojos de Matthew se encontraron con los suyos. El hombre, no obstante, mantuvo ese contacto visual durante un simple segundo, antes de hacer una seña con sus manos ocupadas en dirección al _barman_, y desaparecer entre la oscuridad del local.

—Es el dueño de _Eros_ —dijo el _barman_ a la muda pregunta de Harry, que al verse descubierto, se avergonzó—. Hace tatuajes.

—_¿Eros? _—repitió torpemente Harry, logrando que el otro riera como si hubiese dicho un chiste privado.

—El nombre no importa. Solo quería aclararte quién era.

—N-No me importa.

—Por supuesto —aceptó cordialmente—. A nadie aquí le interesa Matthew.

Esa misma noche, cuando Harry envió los aretes a Luna con la ayuda de una lechuza, aún seguía intentando recordar en dónde había escuchado antes el nombre de _Eros. _Lo descubrió veinte minutos más tarde cuando, al quitarse el pantalón, de uno de sus bolsillos cayó la tarjeta que aquella chica habladora le había dado. Ésta recitaba:

_«**EROS**_

_Tattoo & Piercings_

_Camden Town»_

* * *

><p><strong>Autora y Galleta envueltas en una frazada al habla: <strong>¡Buenas noches a todos! nwn Aquí, presentando esta nueva historia. Vamos, antes de que me maten: es Drarry. ¿Cuando me han visto que yo no escriba un Drarry? O:! Nah, la verdad es que este es mi fic **69** y... ¡T**ENÍA que ser DRARRY**! XD Lo saben, lo saben. Es cosa del destino.

Ahora, quiero agradecer a **_Nox BadWolf,_**por responder a una petición que hice, que dio origen a este fic. ;) ¡Muchas gracias! También a **Shirokyandi**, por la ayuda para con el título, jejejeje xD. A **FanFiker-FanFinal** por ser la Beta más fantabulosa de todo el mundo mundial. ¡En serio, ella es genial! -3-

**De esta historia:** Uh... jejeje, puedo decir que me he divertido bastante pensándola. Por cierto, nuevamente, todos los lugares mencionados sí existen. Nada me lo estoy inventando, excepto, claro, _**Eros,**_el cual es un chiste simbólico muy malo. Ya saben, soy mala con los chistes, pero de todos modos los hago xD.

**¡Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que decidan acompañarme en esta nueva historia! :D**

**¡Gracias por leer y más gracias si se animan con un review para este pequeño fic!**

**Saludos y excelente fin de semana, de parte de la escritora perdida, PukitChan **

P.D. Galleta va mejorando :D!


	2. Segundo Trazo

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto como parte de una idea divertida, por simple placer y gusto. Nada de beneficios económicos y eso.**

**Título: **_Open Mind,_ Harry.

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal.

**Personajes: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE.** Esta breve historia narra relaciones homosexuales, una trama que ignora monumentalmente el epílogo, y muchas otras cosas raras que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de lectura. Así que si entraste aquí por un fatídico error… ¡Huye lo más pronto posible! A menos claro de que esto sea de tu gusto o la curiosidad pueda contigo. (No olvides que la curiosidad mató al heterosexual xD). Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Open Mind<em>****_, _****Harry**

Por:

PukitChan

_"__Una persona, desee lo que desee, llegue hasta donde llegue, jamás puede dejar de ser ella misma."_

_—__Haruki Murakami. _

Harry Potter es uno de los aurores más jóvenes de la historia, y esto no sorprende a nadie en realidad.

Cada día, Harry despierta a las ocho de la mañana y tiene el mal hábito de correr dos manzanas antes de decidirse a desayunar. Aunque cuenta con la ayuda de un elfo doméstico llamado Kreacher, ha llegado a la conclusión de que el viejo elfo se encuentra mejor en Hogwarts que conviviendo con su caótico y mestizo amo. Cocina delicioso, aunque eso es algo que solo saben sus amigos y su estómago hambriento. Detesta el ruido de los automóviles, pero al vivir en una zona muggle cerca del Ministerio de Magia, ha terminado por acostumbrarse. Aunque es hábil en su profesión, de vez en cuando se pregunta por qué escogió ser auror. Cuida de Teddy Lupin una vez a la semana, y no porque le falte tiempo o no quiera, sino porque Andrómeda Tonks ha insistido en que sea así.

A menudo se avergüenza de los chismes que se escriben en _Corazón de Bruja_, ya que la terrible revista no deja de especular sobre su vida desde que Ginny mirara a uno de sus reporteros y le dijera dónde podía meterse el palo de su escoba autografiada si seguía preguntándole las razones que los llevaron a terminar su _relación perfecta. _A Harry le empezó a gustar Luna mucho antes de que todo esto ocurriera, y le sigue pareciendo irónico el hecho de que nadie, ni siquiera Hermione, se haya dado cuenta, porque está convencido de que es notorio hasta para alguien como él.

Harry Potter es un poderoso e increíble mago, y no existe alguien que pueda contradecirlo. No obstante, eso no le ha impedido tener cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo que narran su vida como si de un libro exacto se tratase. Y tal vez por eso, ahora se cuestiona si es el momento para comenzar a contar una historia por su propia cuenta.

**Segundo Trazo:**

**Apariencias**

—¿Le gustaría que mandara una lechuza al Ministerio para verificar la veracidad de estos documentos?

Draco, sentado detrás de un escritorio de estilo victoriano, entrelazó sus manos y esbozó una sonrisa fría. Despacio, deslizó un cajón hacia fuera mientras bajaba a propósito su mirada hacia los pergaminos que se encontraban en su interior. Mientras los removía y escogía uno al azar, escuchó, sin necesidad de esforzarse, cómo el hombre que se encontraba frente a él se acomodaba nerviosamente la túnica y se removía en su asiento. «_Está en la palma de mi mano»_ pensó Draco con gran acierto. Aquel trato, que meses atrás había logrado hacer con la familia Selwyn, había sido una inversión directa hacia su propia fortuna.

—No es necesario —dijo al fin el señor Selwyn, sacando un pañuelo del interior de su túnica, el mismo que usó después para limpiar el sudor de su frente—. Perdone que tenga mis reservas, señor Malfoy. En los tiempos que corren, debe entender que debo ser precavido para una relación de negocios que cuenta con tantas inversiones…

Malfoy reprimió el impulso de entornar los ojos. Se limitó a asentir como si comprendiera que las razones que tanto se empeñaban en explicarle, no eran sino otra cosa más que pretextos para cubrir deliberadamente la verdadera causa de tanto hermetismo para con su persona: mortífagos. Luego de tanto tiempo, Draco creyó que las decisiones de su padre no pesarían tanto en su vida; sin embargo, día a día comprobaba que tenía que cargar con algo más que simples consecuencias.

—El proyecto de _Tyne&Wear _cuenta con varios socios, todos conocidos para usted. Y Theodore Nott está controlando gran parte de las inversiones. El Ministerio, como bien sabe, ha mostrado su apoyo —comentó con la serenidad y firmeza de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar y obtener aquello que deseaba. El señor Selwyn parpadeó y bajó su mirada hacia el pergamino que Draco empujaba a través del escritorio; en el amarillento papel había cuatro firmas y solo faltaba la de él—. Aunque si está decidido a rechazarlo, me gustaría saberlo ahora. No tenemos la intención de atrasar este proyecto y hay más de un interesado ahora que Belter, del departamento de Finanzas, se mostró interesado en él.

Draco sabía que la _amenaza_ implícita en sus palabras fue entendida. Selwyn entrecerró sus ojos, quizá consciente de que estaba cayendo en el lugar exacto donde Malfoy quería tenerlo. Resopló un instante. Luego, para deleite del otro, apretó sus labios y tomó la pluma que estaba a poca distancia de él. Los trazos de tinta negra fueron firmes y decididos, al igual que su apellido que, desde ese momento, quedaba para siempre relacionado con el de los Malfoy.

—Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Selwyn.

—Espero poder decir algún día lo mismo —murmuró, incorporándose. Era obvio para ambos que, al menos en ese momento, no deseaba continuar en la mansión. Por solo un instante, Draco consideró llamar a un elfo para que atendiera al hombre que parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero reculó. En ese momento, lo último que necesitaba mostrar era amabilidad. Maldita fuera Eve. Empezaba a ablandarlo—. Estamos arriesgando mucho en esto. Especialmente usted.

Draco hizo caso omiso al comentario, sobre todo porque Selwyn, en completo silencio, reacomodó el sombrero bajo el cual se alcanzaba a apreciar una parte de su cabello entrecano. Había algo en su expresión –tal vez desconcierto o resignación, Draco no supo identificarlo– que lo obligó a permanecer callado. Solo cuando el otro levantó su rostro para verlo, con ese porte tan distinguido que era común en familias antiguas de magos, Draco se permitió sentir respeto por él. Tenía que admitir que no cualquiera habría tomado esa decisión.

—No me despediré porque, a partir de ahora, estaremos en contacto.

Draco no se molestó en analizar si aquello había sido una amenaza en respuesta a la suya. Toda su atención, luego de que Selwyn se marchara guiado por un elfo, se centró en el sobrio reloj que colgaba en lo más alto de la pared. _Las tres de la tarde_. Aunque aún era temprano y Eve estaría bien sin su presencia durante unas horas más, Malfoy sabía que necesitaba _alejarse_.

Solo hasta ese momento, con el contrato ganado y escondido detrás de las puertas de su oficina, Draco suplicó que aquel maldito dolor de cabeza por fin decidiera desvanecerse. Había tomado ya tres distintas pócimas y ninguna tuvo el efecto que tanto ansiaba.

_Estúpido Potter. _

_Todo era su culpa. _

—Puedo ver que has ganado otro socio.

Cuando Draco levantó su rostro, que hasta ese momento había mantenido hundido entre las palmas de sus manos, no le sorprendió encontrar a su padre de pie frente a él, mirándolo con una mezcla de apatía y sorna. La mano de Lucius, apoyada en ese bastón decorado con piedras extravagantes, estaba tan tensa que inclusive sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos. Sin duda, no estaba de buen humor, mas, ¿cómo estarlo? Su padre era la sombra del hombre que había sido alguna vez. La guerra, las traiciones, el dolor y dos años encerrado en Azkaban habían dejado una marca invisible en él que Draco era capaz de percibir porque la sentía como propia. Porque sin importar cuán estúpido se había comportado su padre en afán de sus ideales, Draco también se había equivocado. Condenar a Lucius sería como odiarse a sí mismo, porque, después de todo, él se parecía a su padre en los defectos.

«_Pero, querido, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias. Hay en ti algo más que solo un apellido». _

—Selwyn ha aceptado.

—Es una prestigiosa familia para relacionarlos.

Draco reprimió el deseo de levantar su varita en contra de su propio padre. "_¿Relacionarlos?" _Como si su padre hubiera movido un dedo en afán de ese proyecto. Como si alguna vez, en toda su maldita vida, Lucius hubiera intentado hacer las cosas tan hábil y limpiamente como Draco lo estaba haciendo. Sí, era su padre y lo amaba, pero también lo conocía: era un astuto cabrón. Intentaría aprovecharse de aquello que él estaba logrando, aunque Draco ya había decidido que no lo conseguiría. Se hechizaría a sí mismo antes de permitir que Lucius lo manipulara otra vez.

—Me voy. No regresaré hasta la madrugada —dijo sin más. En cuanto se puso de pie, un elfo apareció y le dio un pequeño frasquito que Draco agradeció secamente mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la puerta. Lucius, imperturbable, lo miró de reojo cuando pasó al lado de él.

—¿Irás a _ese sitio? _—preguntó con repulsión—. Si alguna vez te descubrieran…. Si alguien viera _esas_ _marcas… _

—No te vas a inmiscuir en mi vida, padre —siseó—. Además, dudo que alguien _importante_ no vea otra cosa más que la maldita cicatriz que me dejó la Marca Tenebrosa.

Lucius no dijo nada, quizás porque entendió lo cansado que Draco estaba de él o simplemente porque prefirió guardarlo para una próxima ocasión; una donde su hijo lo necesitara y él, pese a tenderle la mano para ayudarle, le recordaría que todo tiene su precio, y aquello no sería por falta de amor hacia Draco, sino por una justicia que Lucius aún creía merecer.

Cuando Draco salió de la mansión, casi se sintió abrumado por la facilidad con la que podía volver a respirar. Los últimos días eran algo que no le apetecía recordar. Sin embargo, cuando transformó una vieja pelota muggle en un traslador hacia Londres, el recuerdo de Harry Potter volvió a asaltar su mente.

¿Encontrarlo en la portada de _El Profeta?_ Todos los putos días. Parecía que no se cansaba de ser héroe. ¿Topárselo en _Gringotts? _Podía ser. ¿En el Ministerio? No le quedaba otro remedio. Por su pasado, todos sus negocios tenían que ser aprobados por el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, en donde el muy cliché Harry Potter, pasaba sus días. Pero ¿verlo en un viejo pub de un barrio muggle? Ésa era una posibilidad que jamás se había planteado. Quizá porque, para empezar, casi nadie sabía que Draco sí conocía el mundo muggle.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Draco no se sorprendía de su propia historia. Había tenido demasiados reveses para hacerlo. Porque al parecer, el destino tenía una clase de humor sádico y retorcido que lo obligaba a descubrirse en las situaciones más insulsas posibles.

Todo empezó cuando conoció a Eve. Ella era guapa, sonriente, sarcástica y arrogante. Insultaba a otros con elegancia. Sonreía con burla. Draco la detestó desde el primero momento, y no porque fuera muggle, sino porque se parecía a él. Si él hubiera sido niña, sería como Eve, aunque si ella llegara a escuchar esa suposición, no haría otra más que reírse, diciendo algo así como "_¡Yo no tengo mala suerte como tú, Matthew!_"

Pero ella sí tenía mala suerte. Tres años y medio atrás, poco después de recibirse en _Historia y Filosofía_ por una prestigiosa universidad muggle, Eve chocó con Draco. Y literalmente lo hizo porque aquel día Malfoy estaba caminando perdido y asustado. Estaba cansado de las burlas de su apellido y fastidiado de todas aquellas personas que parecían querer dedicarse a recordarle su pasado. Él lo veía todos los días en su casa, en su padre y en su brazo, y no hacía falta que se lo hiciera notar, muchas gracias. Pero lo hacían. Draco sabía (porque lo había hecho mucho tiempo estando en Hogwarts) lo fácil que era burlarse de alguien indefenso. Por eso se reían de él. Porque _podían_ hacerlo. Usando un hechizo _glamour _y el primer nombre que había escuchado que no era una constelación_, _el mundo muggle se volvió una opción bastante fácil cuando de huir se trataba, aun si esto no fuera lo que Draco había escogido.

Eve fue su salvación en ese momento. Lo miró y supo descifrar al muchacho asustado, apenas un adulto, que se escondía detrás de su capa de frialdad. No le preguntó por su pasado, ni por qué usaba ropas tan raras (ella misma se vestía de un modo bastante peculiar). Simplemente –Draco nunca supo cómo– se volvió su amiga. Lo guió a través del mundo muggle. Le mostró cosas que nunca antes habría aceptado mirar. Por eso, cuando conoció por primera vez _Camden Town_, Draco ya había empezado a apreciar esa privacidad que le daba su falsa apariencia. No es como si lo cambiara, pero le permitía abrir su mente a nuevas ideas.

_Como tatuar. _

—¿Matthew? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Eso fue lo primero que escuchó cuando abrió la puerta de cristal de aquel lugar. Draco levantó su vista y, sin que la emoción se notara en su rostro, se sorprendió al mirar su reflejo en el espejo que estaba en frente. No era rubio, tenía el cabello negro. Sus facciones tampoco eran finas, sino más adustas, aunque no desagradables. Y aunque sus ojos eran azules, Draco siempre había creído que estos lo delataban. Por eso, cuando días atrás su mirada se había encontrado con la de Harry Potter, él la apartó enseguida creyendo que lo reconocería. Lo último que necesitaba era que Potter descubriera su _pequeño y sucio_… secreto.

—_Eros_ me pertence, Eve. Puedo estar aquí siempre que quiera —respondió.

Eve entornó los ojos y giró, junto con la silla en la que estaba sentada, en dirección hacia el sillón de enfrente. Solo hasta ese momento, notó que ella tenía puesto un tapabocas y unos guantes de látex con los que sujetaba algo que parecía ser una pequeña pistola plateada, con la diferencia de que en la punta relucía una larga aguja manchada por tinta negra: Eve estaba tatuando.

—Hola, Matthew —saludó el hombre que estaba recostado en el sofá con la manga izquierda de la playera levantada. Draco lo saludó con un movimiento de su cabeza. Dunne era uno de sus clientes más frecuentes, aunque esta vez solo estaba retocando su tatuaje: el símbolo nórdico de la vida.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Dunne —dijo Eve detrás de su apariencia médica. Viéndola desde ese ángulo, con su cabello corto cayéndole desordenadamente por la frente que se arrugaba siempre que ella se concentraba mientras hundía la aguja en la piel del otro, Draco la encontró bastante bonita—. Matthew sigue sin querer dejarse conquistar por alguien. Algo me dice que su amargado corazón le pertenece solo a él mismo. Y al dulce perro que no admite que tiene.

—¿En serio, Matthew? ¿Rechazarás mi invitación otra vez?

Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero _algo _lo interrumpió. El sonido de la campanilla, que siempre indicaba cuando alguien había entrado a _Eros_, sonó. Ese día en particular, Malfoy no se encontraba especialmente entusiasmado para hablar con un cliente (en realidad casi nunca lo hacía: atraer y sonreír a la clientela era trabajo de Eve), pero ya que su amiga y socia estaba ocupada, tenía que hacerlo él. De mal humor caminó un pasillo hacia la entrada, pateando un dibujo en el proceso.

_Realmente quería sentirse mejor. _

—Bienvenido a _Eros _—dijo con voz monótona cuando empujó una cortina verde, aún sin ver a su cliente—. ¿Está interesado en alguna cosa en particular?

—Eh, bueno… —tartamudeó el hombre, cuya voz Draco adjudicó a su horrendo dolor de cabeza. Alzó su mirada y sus ojos, antes cansados, recobraron un brillo olvidado cuando descubrió a Harry Potter –a un nervioso y aterrado Harry Potter, en realidad– parado en la entrada de _Eros_—. Si soy sincero… no estoy seguro de qué quiero. Y, realmente, no sé ni qué estoy haciendo aquí…

Harry rio. Draco lo miró.

_Ninguno se percató de la puerta que ese día comenzaron a abrir…_

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí estamos, con el segundo capítulo de esta tatuadora aventura! (Pero qué mal chiste, por Merlín). Ya, en serio, continuaremos por aquí, porque esta historia me está encantado escribir. Ahora, ¿qué seguiráaaa? ¿Qué se tatuará Harry? Espero que algo decente. Nah, los observadores obsesivos quizás se den cuenta yya de qué será el tatuaje de Harry. xD Jejejeje.

¡Gracias por todos sus ánimos, seguidores, favoritos y reviews! ¡En serio es agradable ver que la historia está siendo disfrutada! ¡Gracias a **FanFiker-FanFinal** por el beteo! No sé que haría el universo sin personas tan maravillosas como ella. ¡Besitos, de esos empalagosos!

**M3lli; **¡hola! Esperemos que ésta también sea una historia que puedas disfrutar muchísimo, sobre todo porque me estoy divirtiendo mucho al escribirla. ¡Gracias por estar aquí, acompañándome! Un beso.

**Xayide****;** ¡hola! Wow, yo nunca he estado en Camden, pero estoy muy emocionada que tú, que sí lo has visitado, te hayas sentido ahí. He investigado un montón para que la historia quedara lo más centrada posible, así que en serio estoy muy emocionada. ¡Seguiré, muchas gracias!

¡Muchas gracias a **Luka36, Acantha-27, FanFiker-FanFinal, Kuroneko1490, Annilina, Nox BadWolf, lisicarmela, susigabi, Moontsee VR, Aeryn G, M3liii, The darkness princess, belloty, xayide, Kokoa Kirkland, xonyaa11** por sus reviews!


	3. Tercer Trazo

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto como parte de un desafío personal, por simple placer y gusto. Nada de beneficios económicos y eso.**

**Título: ****_Opend Mind, Harry._**

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal.

**Personajes: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Advertencias: **Slash/Lemon/EWE. Esta breve historia narra relaciones homosexuales, una trama que ignora monumentalmente el epílogo, y muchas otras cosas raras que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de lectura. Así que si entraste aquí por un fatídico error… ¡Huye lo más pronto posible! Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Open Mind<em>****_, _****Harry**

Por:

PukitChan

_"__Tatuar siempre es un ritual, porque se trata de algo entre esa persona, su piel y yo."_

_—__Anónimo._

Maddison Eveline Walker, comúnmente conocida como Eve, es una de las tatuadoras más populares en _Camden Town, _y si algún desconocido pregunta por ella, todos sabrán guiarlo hasta _Eros, _un negocio que, pese a tener pocos años activo, es uno de los grandes favoritos.

Todos los días, Eve despierta a las nueve y media de la mañana, con el cabello desordenado y el brazo izquierdo adormecido por haber permanecido en una sola posición durante toda la noche. Aunque es una persona muy cariñosa, su principal defecto es el orgullo. Estudió _Historia y Filosofía_, graduándose con los máximos honores. Aunque recibió una propuesta de trabajo por parte del Museo Británico, ella ha preferido su vida inusual y llena de tatuajes en uno de los barrios más excéntricos de Londres.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, estuvo presente en un incendio que dejó una severa quemadura en su brazo derecho. Más tarde, ella convertiría la cicatriz en un tatuaje, para recordarse siempre lo volátil que puede ser la vida. Años después de eso, conoció a Draco Malfoy bajo el nombre de Matthew, y aunque nunca se ha imaginado que el hombre de mirada triste con el que convive diariamente es un mago, sabe que él esconde algo más que un simple secreto.

Eve Walker es una mujer extraordinaria y no existe persona que sea capaz de odiarla por completo. Es por eso que Draco la aprecia; porque sabe que nadie podría ser su hermana como lo es ella.

**Tercer Trazo:**

**Indecisión**

Harry empezaba a tener la sensación de que, últimamente, su vida había comenzado a correr en círculos.

Si bien ser auror era gratificante, y se trataba de la profesión que siempre soñó ejercer para toda su vida, el adolescente que alguna vez había sido no se dio cuenta de cuán apremiante podía ser; tan solo en la última semana, Harry había encontrado a un niño perdido, enfrentado a un mago que decidió saltarse algunas reglas, regañado a varios adolescentes por hacer actividades inapropiadas en el callejón Diagon y hasta atestiguó en uno de los juicios del Ministro por un caso de contrabando de pociones. No obstante, ni siquiera una carga tan evidente de trabajo evitó que Harry pensara que estaba ocurriendo algo extraño.

Quizá tenía que ver con Luna y el hecho de que todos sus intentos por conquistarla hubiesen fallado miserablemente. En realidad, ella ni siquiera parecía advertir la existencia de los sentimientos de Harry. Cada vez que él le regalaba algo, la invitaba a comer o simplemente intentaba conversar con ella, ambos terminaban sumergidos en cientos de cosas y palabras que tenían todo, menos fines románticos.

En más de una ocasión, Harry quiso ser lo más franco y directo posible, pero pronto comprobó que intentar que Luna escuchara algo que a ella no le interesaba saber, era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía ser a simple vista. Ahora sabía que para entrar en su corazón no debía recurrir a métodos normales. Pero ¿cuándo él y Luna habían sido normales? Ciertamente, si Harry lograba conquistarla, serían una pareja dispareja, de esas que los demás miraban, sin poder explicarse cómo dos personas tan distintas habían terminado juntas. Y, analizándolo todo desde ese punto de vista, reconocía que todo se escuchaba muy bonito. Tal vez demasiado.

Intentó explicarse, no por primera ni por quinta vez en ese mes, cuándo habían cambiado tanto sus sentimientos sobre Luna, sobre todo si consideraba que en el pasado, Harry no dejaba de recordarle que ellos eran buenos amigos. Grandes, cariñosos y leales, pero solo eso. _Amigos_. Y si era así, ¿por qué estaba en medio de ese dilema existencial? Una palpitación extra le hizo pensar que se estaba acercando a la respuesta. Había sido antes de que su relación con Ginny terminara, ¿cierto? Ellos habían estado caminando en Hogsmeade mientras se sumergían en una de esas conversaciones que, poco a poco, se volvían más distantes y deshonestas. ¿Qué había pasado entonces? Se habían encontrado con Luna afuera de la WWN, estación de radio mágica. Ella salía de una entrevista, y ese día se veía muy sonriente y guapa. Harry recordaba haber admirado la manera en la que su cabello rubio combinaba con esos ojos grises. Entonces, antes de que alguno pudiera siquiera saludarse, había aparecido Malfoy detrás de ella; según lo que Luna les dijo después, aunque nunca se cruzaron en la WWN, él también había sido invitado para una entrevista, aunque de un programa diferente. Malfoy, al verlos, no abrió su boca, pero levantó una ceja y dio un simple cabeceo a modo de saludo, largándose inmediatamente de allí.

_Fue ese día cuando todo comenzó_, se dijo Harry, convenciéndose, _Ginny se dio cuenta de la manera en la que miré a Luna por creer que Malfoy había estado con ella. _

Qué lástima que una persona tan observadora como lo era Luna, no se hubiera dado cuenta de que los sentimientos de Harry se habían disparado esa tarde; podría haber facilitado su camino y ahora no se tendría que escuchar a sí mismo como un completo perdedor en el arte del amor. Quizá por eso las cosas con Ginny duraron tanto: porque con ella, las cosas eran fáciles y hasta cómodas. La pelirroja siempre era quien lo guiaba, quien le enseñaba el camino que debían andar. Ella había entendido que si de Harry dependiese, las cosas nunca hubieran terminado, pero la pelirroja (tan franca), no se hubiera conformado con un tibio cariño de hermanos. Ginny, supuso Harry, también buscaba lo que entre ellos no terminaba de sentirse correcto.

—Necesito dejar de pensar.

Para Harry, las últimas semanas habían transformado esa sencilla oración en una acción determinada. Siempre que necesitaba despejarse o simplemente ignorar sus responsabilidades, se dirigía al último lugar que había conocido y en el cual se sentía muy cómodo: _Camden Town. _Llegar allí desde _Grimmauld Place _fue muy fácil, gracias a la ubicación de la casa. Además, aunque en el pasado había rechazado el mundo muggle que tanto lo había lastimado, Harry ahora lo miraba desde otra perspectiva que le permitía abrir sus horizontes.

Y precisamente en eso se encontraba pensando mientras caminaba por las calles de aquel peculiar barrio, cuando Harry se encontró con el pub en el que había estado durante su última visita. Vagamente, recordó escenas donde estaba el _barman_ sonriéndole con ironía, aunque aclarándole que el nombre del hombre que Harry había insistido en ver era Matthew y que trabajaba en _Eros, _un negocio de tatuajes. Entonces, deteniéndose en la esquina más próxima, Harry hurgó en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta obtener su billetera, allí donde había guardado la tarjetita que le había dado esa mujer tan guapa.

_Eros, _¿eh? Harry nunca había considerado hacerse un tatuaje antes, principalmente porque el único que recordaba haber visto en su vida era la Marca Tenebrosa, la cual destruiría los sueños salvajes de cualquier agitado adolescente que quisiera tatuarse. No obstante, y a pesar de sus pensamientos, Harry continuaba girando la tarjeta entre sus manos mientras, casi de manera inconsciente, trataba de descifrar el croquis que sus ojos no podían dejar de ver.

Mordió su labio inferior, mirando a todos lados. No parecía ser muy difícil de llegar; es más, Harry apostaba que el famoso negocio de tatuajes estaba, quizás, a cuatro o cinco cuadras de distancia. Aún no terminaba de decidirse, cuando sus piernas ya estaban caminando hacia la desconocida dirección. Pronto, las tiendas de _souvenir_ comenzaron a desaparecer, cediéndole espacio a pubs, discretos _sex shops,_ estudios fotográficos y de grabación, lugares en renta y algunos sitios más en donde Harry prefirió seguir viviendo en la ignorancia. Supo que había llegado al sitio correcto mucho antes de localizar lo que buscaba_, _porque a donde fuera que volteara, encontraba locales dedicados al arte. Entonces, al llegar a una esquina elegantemente ornamentada, lo halló.

_Eros_ no era solo un local o un pequeño apartamento. Literalmente, era un edificio de cuatro pisos. Harry contuvo el aliento cuando levantó su rostro hacia lo más alto del edificio. Un enorme letrero emergía de una de las esquinas, anunciando (con un diseño en su tipografía que Harry encontraba vagamente familiar) orgullosamente el nombre del lugar. Por un instante, tuvo el absurdo deseo de buscar una cámara y fotografiarlo; a diferencia de las frías, pero hermosas estructuras del centro de Inglaterra, aquel edificio era… _soberbio. _Todos los balcones eran de un precioso color plata, color que se extendía por las partes que fueran hechas de metal. En uno de ellos, inclusive, colgaba una discreta bandera de muchos colores. Las paredes no estaban pintadas de un solo tono, sino que alguien había creado fascinantes _grafitis_ para cubrir el edificio. El más llamativo de todos era un dragón blanco, cuya cola empezaba en el último piso; el resto había sido pintado de tal manera que parecía rodear las paredes. Finalmente, el imponente rostro de dragón y sus fauces abiertas terminaban en la puerta principal de _Eros. _

Harry se hubiera sentido muy estúpido al mirar tan embobado el lugar, si no hubiese sido porque una gran parte de las personas que caminaban por allí se detenían a admirar y fotografiar la obra de arte. Sin duda alguna, el dueño del edificio sabía cómo promocionar un negocio de tatuajes.

O de decoración de exteriores.

Nervioso, Harry cruzó la calle y se detuvo frente a la puerta de cristal. El interior que alcanzaba a apreciar también parecía ser el de alguien con buen gusto. Y ahí estaba él, con su pantalón más viejo, su cabello más desordenado, su suéter que de tanto lavar ya había perdido su color original, y sus gafas torcidas, porque, apenas un rato antes, en el metro lo empujaron contra la puerta de metal.

_Seeeep_. Definitivamente, estaba en el lugar incorrecto, en el momento equivocado.

Aun así, a veces era tan impulsivo que podía ser estúpido. Se descubrió empujando la puerta, y supo que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse cuando una campanilla, que lo anunciaba como un nuevo cliente, se dejó escuchar. Al parecer, estaba en el _living_, donde se mostraban hermosas fotografías de algunos de los tatuajes que se habían hecho allí. Harry inclusive reconoció a un muggle famoso que sonreía a la cámara, luciendo un impresionante tatuaje de un lobo.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó unos pasos. Casi enseguida, el sonido de una cortina recorriéndose lo hizo mirar hacia el frente. Se sorprendió (aunque, en realidad, no debería mostrarse tan impresionado) al ver una vez más, a aquel hombre de cabellos negros llamado Matthew, que había visto hacia algunos días atrás.

—Bienvenido a _Eros. _—El hombre no lo miraba, aunque eso no le impidió hablar—. ¿Está interesado en alguna cosa en particular?

—Eh, bueno… —¿Estaba tartamudeando? Harry deseó patearse el trasero por eso. ¿Por qué tenía que lucir tan estúpido ante una persona como esa? Y, pensándolo mejor, ¿por qué siquiera estaba pensando en impresionarlo? Merlín, aquello era un completo desastre—. Si soy sincero… no estoy seguro de qué quiero. Y, realmente, no sé ni qué estoy haciendo aquí…

Harry rio para ocultar sus nervios. Sabía que estaba causando la primera peor impresión del mundo muggle y mágico. El hombre, Matthew, lo miraba de tal manera que se sentía analizado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo para evitar que ese incómodo silencio se prolongara aún más, Matthew se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Eres idiota?

—¿D-disculpa?

Matthew entornó los ojos.

—A quién le estoy preguntando esto —susurró. Tras sobarse su frente, como si estuviera padeciendo de una fuerte migraña, dio unos pasos y se acercó a Harry, quien tragó saliva al sentirse acorralado. Su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que buscara su varita y atacara, convencido de que ese hombre también se defendería de la misma manera.

—Oye…

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, en un tono de voz que, más que ronco, parecía amenazante.

—Harry Potter —respondió, aunque no supo por qué fue tan fácil que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

—Muy bien, _Potter. _—Los vellos en la nunca de Harry se erizaron cuando escuchó la manera en la que ese hombre pronunció las vocales de su apellido; las alertas en su cabeza se dispararon, _debía _defenderse—. Vienes, y pones un pie en _Eros_, diciendo que no sabes lo que quieres ni la razón por la que estás aquí. ¿Acaso crees que este es un centro de ayuda a los desorientados? ¿Crees que hacer tatuajes es parte de un juego?

—No pretendía…

—No —dijo, frunciendo su ceño—. No vengas aquí y ofendas este trabajo. Si quieres hacerte un tatuaje, está bien, lo haré, pero no mientras no sepas qué valor tiene y no entiendas que no es algo que se irá como una maldita resaca luego de la estupidez más grande de tu vida. Un tatuaje cuenta una _historia, una decisión, un pasado. _Puedes largarte a otro lado, si simplemente quieres descubrir _qué pasa_ o _si duele. _Aquí hacemos el arte de una vida, no idioteces.

Harry se quedó sin palabras, no por el sermón que acaba de recibir, sino porque hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien defender tan apasionadamente lo que amaba. Y a él le _gustaban_ las personas así. Sin poder evitarlo, y consciente de que podría hacer enojar más al otro, Harry sonrió. Sus nervios habían desaparecido, pero a cambio habían dejado unas fuertes palpitaciones en su pecho y una adrenalina que no había vuelto a sentir desde que estaba en Hogwarts y se encontraba con alguien que se parecía a él, mucho más de lo que podía admitir.

—Tú…

Unas nuevas pisadas interrumpieron su oración. Cuando la cortina, que conducía hacia otro pasillo, volvió a recorrerse, Harry miró a la hermosa muchacha que le había dado la tarjeta de _Eros_. Ella también debió reconocerlo, porque sus ojos brillaron mientras se quitaba el tapabocas y los guantes de látex, sonriendo con la satisfacción de alguien que había cumplido su cometido.

—¡Hola! —Ella se acercó rápidamente a Harry; no obstante, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de lo pálido que estaba, además de que no dejaba de retorcer sus manos—. ¿Estás bien? No me digas que…

—¡Estoy bien!

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas, Matthew?!

El aludido, que se dirigía hacia el pasillo, se detuvo abruptamente y gruñó.

—Adentro. De cualquier manera, ¿no estabas tatuando, Eve?

—No puedo creerlo. —La mujer se acercó a Matthew, y con una obvia confianza, sujetó su ropa y lo miró enojada—. ¿Qué le dijiste a este pobre hombre?

—¡Nada! —exclamó, levantando las manos—. ¡Solo le expliqué nuestro trabajo!

—Dime que no volviste a hacer _eso, _Matthew —gruñó.

Harry decidió que era un buen momento para una retirada. Además, la incomodidad había vuelto cuando la pareja comenzó a pelear. Suponía, por supuesto, que eran eso por la confianza con la que se trataban y la manera en la que se hablaban. Confiando en que no notarían su desaparición, abrió silenciosamente la puerta y salió del lugar, sorprendiéndose de la agradable tarde y los muchos transeúntes que ignoraban lo sonrojado que se sentía.

Caminó unos pasos y casi creyó que se había alejado de aquella extraña experiencia, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Harry se tensó, pero al voltear se encontró con Eve. O, cuanto menos, así recordaba que Matthew la había llamado.

—Hola —dijo ella, esta vez con más suavidad. Harry giró para verla de frente y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tímida—. Lamento mucho lo que sea que te haya dicho Matthew. A veces puede ser bastante desagradable… y dramático.

—No, está bien —dijo rápidamente. Al ver que ella levantaba su ceja, Harry aclaró—: En realidad, entiendo sus razones. A mí también me molestaría si alguien no tomara enserio mi trabajo.

—Aun así, sé que no te transmitió eso de la manera correcta.

—Sí, pero… eh, tú…

—Maddison Eveline Walker. Pero, descuida, todos me llaman Eve.

—Bien, Eve. Soy Harry Potter. —Luego de que ella sonriera, él se animó a hacerlo también—. Como te dije, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Te aseguro que no es el único engreído al que he tenido que enfrentarme.

—Lo mediste bien. —Eve rio.

—Es solo que me recordó a alguien. En fin, está bien. Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Pero antes de que el auror retomara su camino, Eve sujetó su mano, entregándole una nueva tarjeta.

—Vuelve pronto, Harry, cuando estés completamente seguro de qué tatuaje quieres. Te haré un descuento especial por el mal rato que Matthew te hizo pasar el día de hoy, ¿qué opinas?

Harry esbozó esa sonrisa que te hacía imitarlo bobamente.

—Por supuesto. Volveré a _Eros_ muy pronto.

Aunque Draco, escondido detrás de la apariencia de Matthew, esperaba (aunque no de corazón realmente) que eso nunca ocurriera.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla: <strong>

Lo sé, no tengo perdón para esta historia y haberme tardado casi un año en continuarla. Aunque me enamoré muchísimo de esta trama, tuve un bloqueo muy fuerte con ella, y cada vez que intentaba retomarla, empezaba a hacer cientos de cosas que nada tenían que ver con ella. Al final, hace unas tres semanas abrí el documento donde aún permanecía el primer párrafo de este capítulo y decidí continuarlo; me preocupé mucho, porque había días en los que escribía solo una oración o párrafos y temía que la narración quedara rota o difícil de leer. Afortunadamente conté con el apoyo de **FanFiker-FanFinal¸** mi fantabulosa **beta**, que es un amor y que soporta mis paranoias de escritora. Muchas gracias a ella por toda la ayuda \0/.

Y, por supuesto, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se animen a seguir conmigo esta historia. :D Apenas vamos en el capítulo tres, pero lo siguiente que empezará a pasar me divierte mucho, así que espero sea así también para ustedes, jejeje. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

¡Muchas gracias a **Luka36, FanFiker-FanFinal, Kokoa Kirkland, Kokoa Kirkland, Kuroneko1490, Acantha-27, Aeryn G, The darkness princess, belloty, xonyaa11, Jafryn, lucas1177, KatePB, AishaUchiha, shades y PauuFujoshi** por sus reviews!


	4. Cuarto Trazo

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto como parte de un desafío personal, por simple placer y gusto. Nada de beneficios económicos y eso.**

**Título: ****_Open Mind, Harry._**

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal.

**Personajes: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Advertencias: **Slash/Lemon/EWE. Esta breve historia narra relaciones homosexuales, una trama que ignora monumentalmente el epílogo, y muchas otras cosas raras que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de lectura. Así que si entraste aquí por un fatídico error… ¡Huye lo más pronto posible! Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Open Mind<em>, Harry**

Por:

PukitChan

_«Mi cuerpo es mi diario, y mis tatuajes son mi historia.»_

_―__Johnny Depp. _

Cuatro días a la semana, de martes a viernes, de ocho a cinco, Luna Lovegood trabaja arduamente en _El Quisquilloso_, revisando que cada uno de los artículos, listos para publicarse, contenga la información que solo una revista de su clase puede transmitir. No es un trabajo que le aburra, porque sabe que la sociedad mágica aún desconoce muchas maravillas que deberían ser mostradas ante el mundo.

Una vez cada quince días, recibe una carta de Ginny, desde donde sea que esté con su equipo de quidditch. Casi en el mismo período, Harry suele mandarle un regalo, una carta o una invitación para salir juntos a algún lado. A veces, Luna se pregunta las razones por las que Harry la invita a ella y no a Malfoy, pero prefiere no indagar demasiado. Harry, después de todo, es su amigo.

Luna Lovegood es catalogada como extraña, peculiar o diferente, y algo de ello es cierto, pero no de la forma desagradable por la que suelen criticarla las personas. Ella camina con pasos suaves, mirada distraída y sonrisas sinceras. Luna vive en un mundo especial y por eso Harry la admira. Siempre lo ha hecho.

**Cuarto Trazo:**

**Razonamientos **

Harry levantó su brazo y miró la hora en el reloj, nervioso. Tras mucho dudarlo y considerar las consecuencias que podría traer su decisión, por fin se animó a invitar a salir a Luna. Quería impresionarla al llevarla a un sitio donde estuviera cómoda, sin limitar su personalidad, así que inmediatamente pensó que _Camden Town_ sería el lugar perfecto. ¿Quién, sino Luna, podría apreciar un barrio tan extravagante como aquel? Podrían pasar un buen rato y, si Harry tenía suerte, podría convencerla de que tuvieran una cita verdadera, donde él pudiera decirle a Luna cuánto le gustaba.

_Un paso a la vez, _pensó. Primero, su acompañante tenía que llegar. Harry había llegado ligeramente retrasado, listo para explicarse y ofrecer cientos de disculpas, pero Luna aún no aparecía ni lo hizo durante los siguientes diez minutos. Por eso, Harry miraba las manecillas de su reloj, como si quisiera que estas dejaran de avanzar. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso. ¿Y si Luna no llegaba? Si ella no aparecía, ¿sería como confirmarle a Harry que ella no estaba, ni nunca estaría, interesada en él? Era algo bastante deprimente, si lo pensaba con detenimiento.

―Hola, Harry.

El aludido levantó su rostro y, sorprendido, descubrió que Luna estaba parada frente a él, con las manos entrelazadas por detrás de su espalda y mirándolo con esos ojos distraídos. Ese día, ella vestía de púrpura y un lazo de color rosa adornaba uno de los mechones de su cabello pálido. Sonreía y, de hecho, se veía bastante guapa. Harry parpadeó, preguntándose entusiasmado si ella se había vestido así para esa cita en particular.

―Luna ―musitó y una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Ella se alejó unos pasos, concediéndole espacio para que él se recuperase. Era consciente de que había interrumpido los pensamientos que tenían a Harry tan ensimismado.

―Disculpa el retraso ―dijo ella con suavidad―. Me perdí. Giré a la derecha en lugar de la izquierda, porque unos nargles confundieron mi camino. Afortunadamente, me ayudaron y conseguí llegar. Nunca es demasiado tarde, ¿cierto?

―No, perdóname. ―Harry se tocó el hombro, avergonzado por ser tan descuidado con ella. En serio, ¿cómo quería conquistarla si no prestaba la atención suficiente?―. Nunca habías venido a esta parte del mundo muggle, ¿cierto? Fue bastante maleducado de mi parte el no haber ido por ti a tu casa.

Luna apoyó la palma de su mano en la mejilla, como si estuviera analizando detenidamente ese hecho. Harry creyó que había arruinado todas sus posibilidades de formar una relación, cuando ella murmuró:

―En realidad, disfruté mucho el camino. Y si no hubiese sido como fue, probablemente nuestros caminos nunca se hubieran cruzado.

―¿D-Disculpa?

―Entonces ―Luna agitó sus manos y sonrió, más animada de lo que Harry hubiera esperado en ese momento―, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos hoy?

―A uno de mis barrios favoritos ―dijo rápidamente Harry, al darse cuenta de que ella no se había enfadado con él ni tenía la intención de cancelar sus planes―. Creo… que es un lugar que te gustará mucho.

Luna sujetó el brazo de Harry y él sonrió. No sintió su corazón desbocarse, como pensó que pasaría al notar ese gesto, pero razonó de inmediato que se debía a que esa confianza y esa cercanía estaba en ellos desde que se habían conocido mejor en Hogwarts. Era común que Harry no se sintiera nervioso por eso, ¿cierto? De hecho, el que ella mostrara tanta cercanía con él solo podía reafirmarle que podrían ser más que amigos, ¿no es verdad?

Animado por sus propios pensamientos, Harry comenzó a caminar. No estaban lejos, pero aun así anduvieron alrededor de quince minutos antes de llegar a _Camden Town. _Al ser mitad de semana, las personas no eran tantas, pero el barrio continuaba siendo lo suficientemente caótico para que Luna mirara a su alrededor emocionada e interesada por cada ínfimo detalle. Harry se enorgulleció cuando descubrió que Luna en verdad se la estaba pasando bien. Cada vez que se detenían en una tienda o miraban una galería, ella le sonreía y Harry no podía evitar mirarla, emocionado, quizá animado por su reacción tan positiva o simplemente porque la energía de Luna se contagiaba con facilidad. Pasearon por el mercado donde Harry le había comprado uno de sus primeros regalos y, aposta, evitó pasar cerca de las calles donde _Eros_ se encontraba. Por alguna razón que no quería comprender, le incomodaba pensar en Eve, pero sobre todo en Matthew. Mientras menos pensara en ellos, sería mejor.

Cerca de las tres, Harry y Luna comieron en _The blues kitchen, _un fantástico lugar de enormes ventanales y persianas venecianas, donde el _blues_ nunca dejaba de sonar y la comida era deliciosa. Tuvieron una conversación amena, en la cual Luna manifestó su interés de continuar con la publicación de _El Quisquilloso_ mientras se dedicaba a viajar por el mundo, buscando toda clase de criaturas que aún no habían sido registradas por los magos.

Estaba resultando una tarde muy agradable, sobre todo si Harry consideraba que no había planeado con esmero ese paseo, con el fin de impresionar a Luna aún más en el siguiente. Aun así, entendió que debía dejarse llevar por la naturalidad del momento, porque así es como funcionaban las cosas con ella y, de hecho, esa era unas de las cosas por las que tanto le gustaba: Luna se dejaba llevar por la corriente pero tampoco formaba parte de ella.

_Baila a su propio ritmo, _pensó al verla reír.

Al salir del lugar, Harry intentó pensar en un buen pretexto para alargar el paseo, pero no tuvo que hacerlo demasiado, porque Luna sujetó su mano y ladeó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

―¿Podemos ir a algún otro sitio?

―¡Claro! ―balbuceó rápidamente Harry, sin poder creer su buena suerte. Tal vez por fin Luna se había percatado de sus sentimientos y esa era su manera de corresponderle. Fuera como fuese, incluso aunque sus suposiciones fueran incorrectas, Harry no pretendía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Reunió su valor y la miró―. ¿Tienes algún sitio en mente o prefieres caminar y detenernos en el primero que llame tu atención?

―En realidad sí tengo uno. ―Luna dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y Harry supo que estaba recreando en su mente el recorrido que habían tenido y en donde ella, probablemente, había visto el lugar en donde su curiosidad se había hospedado―. Está sobre esta calle, cerca de la parada de autobuses. _The Black Cap. _

Harry asintió y comenzaron a caminar. El nombre le pareció familiar, como si anteriormente lo hubiera escuchado o leído en algún lado, pero su mente no pudo darle ninguna referencia. Quizá lo había visto al pasar, de esos detalles que llaman la atención, pero a los que realmente no se les presta verdadera atención. De cualquier manera, allí era a donde se dirigían y Harry confiaba en Luna. Seguramente no se trataría de nada extraño y en donde pudieran arriesgar sus vidas, ¿verdad? No podía imaginarse cómo un perfecto día podía terminar en catástrofe.

Obviamente, Harry había olvidado que era un imán para los problemas.

Después de un rato, cuando Luna se detuvo sin avisar y miró al otro lado de la calle, Harry comprendió por qué el nombre le resultaba tan conocido: _The Black Cap, _era un pub que estaba ubicado en uno de esos edificios de tres pisos que no podías evitar mirar: la fachada superior era de un suave tono anaranjado, mientras que la inferior, haciéndole honor al nombre, era completamente negra con motivos dorados. Tenía una ventana amplia, por donde se veían las esferas que iluminaban tenuemente el interior, y al lado estaba una elegante puerta de madera. Arriba de esta, un letrero de fondo negro y letras doradas, rezaba: "_THE BLACK CAP. __GREAT BRITISH PUB FOOD. __Served all day every day."_

No parecía un lugar extraño.

No lo era. Su interior era oscuro, elegante y en donde, extrañamente, la soberbia de Inglaterra parecía convivir armónicamente con la tecnología del presente. Había un escenario al fondo, donde un hombre con una guitarra acústica acompañaba a la guapa mujer que cantaba _Love of my life _de _Queen. _El ambiente era calmo, pero Harry presentía que, al ser media semana, el lugar no se estaba presentando tal cual era. Además, había mucha más gente de la que Harry esperaba encontrar. No prestó demasiada atención, porque Luna, como si estuviera acostumbrada a estar allí, lo guió hasta encontrar un lugar en la barra, cerca del escenario. Cuando el sonriente _barman_ les llevó sus respectivas bebidas, Harry miró con mayor detenimiento a la pareja que interpretaba el repertorio de _Queen _y se dio cuenta de que _ella _no era del todo _ella. _De hecho, _ella_ era un hombre. Un hombre extraordinariamente parecido, incluso en su voz al cantar, a una mujer.

―Tiene una voz preciosa, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Luna al notar que Harry miraba boquiabierto el escenario.

―Yo… ―Harry se sintió muy estúpido por no saber qué decir. El muchacho de la guitarra, de rasgos suaves y sonrisa coqueta, lo atrapó mirándolos embobado y le guiñó el ojo. El auror se sonrojó y desvió su rostro, aunque bajo aquella luz era imposible de notar. No le respondió a Luna, pero ella no parecía demasiado interesada, así que Harry empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Se sintió nervioso cuando vio a un joven, menor que él, con ropa ajustada y llamativa. A dos hombres maduros elegantes y bien vestidos comiéndose la boca, y también a unas mujeres que estaban en pleno coqueteo. Tragó saliva al comprenderlo.

Estaban en un pub gay.

Luna lo había llevado a un pub gay.

―Eh, Luna…

―¿Sí? ―Ella levantó su rostro. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa. Y Harry, definitivamente, no podía ir en contra del brillo emocionado de esos preciosos ojos grises.

―Nada ―dijo al fin. Ella ladeó el rostro, pero no añadió palabra alguna porque en ese momento la pareja en el escenario terminó una canción y se preparaban para interpretar otra, preguntándole a la audiencia que les prestaba atención si tenían alguna petición. Harry aprovechó ese instante para dejar fluir su curiosidad una vez más. Él nunca había estado en un bar gay y mucho menos había estado rodeado de tantos homosexuales en su vida. No le tenía aversión ni le resultaba violento estar ahí, simplemente lo había sorprendido. Siguió mirando a las parejas hasta que una en particular llamó su atención, aunque no sabía precisamente el porqué. Los miró, intentando descifrarlo, sin darse cuenta de la escena de la acosadora escena en la que estaba siendo el protagonista. Y probablemente, sintiendo la mirada de Harry, ellos voltearon.

Cuando _Somebody to love_ se comenzó a escuchar, Harry se percató de que eran Eve y Matthew, de _Eros,_ a quienes había estado mirando obsesivamente. Demasiado tarde, se arrepintió de lo que estaba haciendo.

Eve fue la primera en reaccionar. Ladeó el rostro y abrió ligeramente la boca, como si no creyera que Harry estuviera justamente en ese lugar. Como si, en realidad, Harry fuera un bicho raro que nunca podría estar en sintonía con ese lugar. Volteó hacia Matthew, quien ya había desviado su mirada hacia la cerveza que tenía en su mano y le murmuró algo demasiado rápido. Matthew, que parecía tenso, negó con la cabeza. A Eve no pareció importarle esa respuesta, porque se puso de pie y cuando Harry notó que se dirigía hacia él, estalló en pánico.

Intentó agacharse para esconderse entre la multitud, pero Luna, que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, agitó la mano en dirección hacia Eve. Ella esbozó esa sonrisa desconcertada que le que quedaba muy bien y respondió al saludo, animándose a acercarse más. Ese día, Eve lucía increíblemente guapa y Harry se sintió ridículo por intentar esconderse, sin discreción alguna, de ella.

―¡Hola! ―Eve extendió su mano hacia Luna y Harry supo que la estaba examinando. Había sentido ese tipo de mirada hacia él en incontables ocasiones―. Lamento la interrupción, pero me dio curiosidad ver a Harry. Soy Eve.

―Luna ―contestó rápidamente la rubia al sujetar su mano―. Fui yo quien le pidió a Harry entrar a este lugar. Me llamó la atención.

―¿Están en una cita? No interrumpiré los deseos de una pareja…

―Oh, no. Harry y yo somos amigos.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos cuando la sonrisa de Eve se acentuó y una de sus cejas se levantó. Supo que estaba reprimiendo el impulso de soltar una descarada carcajada ante la aniquilante frase de Luna. Eve lo miró y, guiñándole un ojo, le soltó:

―Te dije que debías tatuarte su nombre.

―¿Tatuajes? ―preguntó Luna, con curiosidad. Los ojos de Eve brillaron y toda su atención, para alegría de Harry, se centró en la rubia. Eve se quitó la chaqueta negra y le mostró el tatuaje de su brazo, que Luna sin pudor se animó a tocar, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos sobre él.

―Es increíble.

―Matthew y yo trabajamos en _Eros _―dijo, señalando hacia la mesa, donde un refunfuñón hombre no paraba de querer destrozar su cerveza con la mirada―. Hacemos tatuajes. ¿Quieres conocerlo, Luna?

Harry, que al parecer había sido automáticamente excluido de esa conversación, no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Luna y a Eve cuando se dirigieron a una mesa cercana. Matthew probablemente ya estaba preparado para ese resultado, porque se acomodó mejor y miró a Harry de mal humor. Al parecer, todavía recordaba el incidente del tatuaje y el discurso que le dio.

―Hola, otra vez.

Matthew no respondió. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Luna, quien se sentó enfrente de él, junto con Eve. La rubia ladeó ligeramente su rostro y sonrió, y a Harry le pareció que aquella expresión era demasiado familiar y amigable. Una incómoda sensación se instaló en su estómago mientras se repetía mentalmente que no tenía razones para sentirse así. La posibilidad de que Luna y Matthew se hubieran relacionado antes era tan absurda como él saliendo con Draco Malfoy a un concierto de música _punk._

―¿Se conocen? ―preguntó Eve. Al parecer, Harry no era el único que notó ese intercambio de miradas, pero a diferencia de Harry, Eve parecía más curiosa que molesta.

―Pues…

―¡No! ―dijo rápidamente el hombre, ocasionando que Luna levantara ambas cejas con una expresión animada―. Me llamo Matthew.

―Por supuesto ―Luna no dijo su nombre, como si no le interesa que ese hombre lo conociera, aunque fue mucho más tarde, y no en ese momento, cuando Harry se percató de ese detalle; estaba demasiado ocupado intentando aparentar que estar sentado a un lado de Matthew no estaba siendo muy incómodo para él. Ojalá tuviera un pedacito de la tranquilidad con la que Eve y Luna se relacionaban con otros. Ellas no tenían más de diez minutos de conocerse y parecía que iban a ser amigas toda su vida.

―…Matthew lo espantó, ¿sabes? Harry estaba en _Eros_ intentando reunir valor para hacerse un tatuaje.

―Yo no hice tal cosa ―contestó el aludido, tomando el último trago de su cerveza.

―Aunque admito que nunca esperé encontrarte, Harry, en _The Black Cap_ acompañado por Luna. Es decir, no es como si se les prohibiera la entrada a alguien, pero es curioso encontrar en un pub abiertamente gay a dos heterosexuales. ¿O no lo son?

―En realidad no sabíamos que era un pub gay ―murmuró Harry, mirando a la bebida que tenía entre sus manos para ignorar la expresión de Matthew a su lado.

―Supongo que si me enamoro no importará de quién se trate ―comentó casualmente Luna.

―Tienes razón ―aceptó Eve―. ¿Van a ver el espectáculo?

―¿Espectáculo? ―preguntó Harry, cual niño pequeño. Eve le guiñó el ojo y señaló con su pulgar hacia el escenario.

―Por eso estamos aquí. Un… _amigo_ de Matthew ofrece hoy un espectáculo. Es un excelente bailarín.

―¿Un amigo?

―Podríamos decirle así ―contestó, encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Verdad, Matt?

―No recuerdo que los chismes sobre mi vida privada pudieran ser un tema de conversación.

―_Oww_, hombre ―Eve hizo un adorable mohín y rio―. En fin, está de mal humor sin una buena razón desde hace unos días, así que ignórenlo. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se quedan? Puedo asegurarles que se la pasarán muy bien.

Harry miró a Luna para intercambiar silenciosas opiniones. Inclusive alguien como Harry, que no era muy observador, se dio cuenta de que la rubia realmente quería estar ahí. Y, está bien, tal vez era la tercera vez que ella le dejaba en claro (aunque indirectamente y sin intención alguna) que eran solo amigos, pero no tenía caso arruinar un día como aquel. Además, tenía curiosidad por el tono de voz que había empleado Eve cuando nombró al famoso _amigo. _Una rápidamente mirada de soslayo le hizo preguntarse, ¿acaso Matthew era gay? Nunca se lo habría imaginado. ¿Y si lo era, por qué Harry lo estaba analizando tanto? Es decir, ¿a él que le importaba?

―Ah, miren. Es él.

Un atractivo hombre los saludó a la distancia. Uno de esos hombres tan atractivos que no puedes evitar mirar, por muy heterosexual que seas.

Nop. A Harry no le importaba nada de nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

¡Buenas madrugadas a todos! :D Hola, hola. Me encanta cómo meto en líos a Harry en esta historia, que sea tan ciego y que de verdad no se dé cuenta de lo que hace y solo se deje llevar xD. Draco, alías, Matt, es un amargado que aún no nos muestra muchas cosas, pero el siguiente capítulo puede que nos dé una sorpresa, juajua xD. ¡Gracias!

Como siempre, los lugares mencionados, a excepción de Eros, existen. _**The Black Cap**_, efectivamente fue un famoso pub gay que en abril de este año, tristemente cerró sus puertas para siempre; **_The blues kitchen, _**que se encuentra en la misma calle, es recomendado para pasar un rato agradable. Gracias a San Google y a todas las personas que hacen reseñas de Camden, porque sin ellas la ambientación de este fic no sería lo mismo. ¡Hermosa música la de Queen, siempre!

**M3liii; **¡hola, cariño! Aquí voy, aquí voy. Creo que estoy tomándole el ritmo a las actualizaciones una vez más :D. Esperemos que la historia siga en su positivo rumbo, juajuajua. ¡Gracias!

Muchísimas gracias a** FanFiker-FanFinal **por el** beteo**. Ella, que ha tenido el placer de estar en Camden, siempre me da el visto bueno y es super genial cuando se trata de ayudarme en las correcciones. ¡Te quiero!

¡Muchas gracias a**lucas1177, Acantha-27, Kokoa Kirkland, DraySchmerz, Paulinafujoshi, FanFiker-FanFinal, seremoon, Kuroneko1490, xonyaa11, M3liiii, MaHo Peverell **por sus reviews!

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Os quiero! **


	5. Quinto Trazo

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto como parte de un desafío personal, por simple placer y gusto. Nada de beneficios económicos y eso.**

**Título: ****_Open Mind, Harry._**

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal.

**Personajes: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Advertencias: **Slash/Lemon/EWE. Esta breve historia narra relaciones homosexuales, una trama que ignora monumentalmente el epílogo, y muchas otras cosas raras que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de lectura. Así que si entraste aquí por un fatídico error… ¡Huye lo más pronto posible! Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Open Mind, <em>****Harry**

Por:

PukitChan

_"El encuentro de dos personas es como el contacto de dos sustancias químicas: si hay alguna reacción, ambas se transforman."_

―_Carl Gustav Jung _

Existen quienes, de una forma u otra, no se sienten cómodos con el mundo que los rodea. Owen Cauldwell es de ese tipo de personas.

Criado en el seno de una familia mágica, Owen siempre escuchó hablar de hechizos, fantasmas y asuntos complicados que se derivaban de la inadecuada forma de usar magia. Nunca se sorprendió de las fotografías que se movían o de los retratos que hablaban, porque así fue como creció.

En 1994 recibió su carta de Hogwarts y fue enviado a Hufflepuff, luego de que el Sombrero Seleccionador estuviera de acuerdo con él cuando pensó que no pertenecía allí. Tres años más tarde, poco antes de que la guerra estallara, sus padres tomaron la decisión de que, para su familia, era mejor alejarse del caos que asolaba el Reino Unido. Su madre, una bruja mestiza, tenía un hermano muggle que vivía en Italia y que aceptó alojar a su familia durante todo ese tiempo.

Para la mayoría, 1998 se trataba de un año que quisieran borrar de sus mentes. Para Owen, fue la bocanada de aire puro que había estado necesitando, sin que se diera cuenta, durante su corta vida. En la hermosa Italia, en el mundo muggle, y gracias a la ayuda de su tío, conoció algo más que pociones que quitaban el sueño y encantamientos para detener babosas carnívoras.

En Italia, Owen se enamoró de la belleza del arte.

Cuando dos años después, su familia regresó a una Inglaterra mágica que intentaba reconstruirse, Owen tomó la decisión más difícil, pero también la más feliz de su vida: no regresaría a Hogwarts. Con tan solo quince años, participó, y tras mucho esfuerzo, consiguió inscribirse en una las academias de arte más prestigiosas de Inglaterra. Para completar su educación, y sin querer renunciar a la magia, estudió en la Academia Mágica de Arte Dramático, donde por pura casualidad conoció a Blaise Zabini mientras interpretaba a Demetrio, de la obra de Shakespeare.

Owen es una de esas personas que siempre se supo diferente, por eso, cuando esa tarde de miércoles descubrió que Harry Potter era uno de sus espectadores, sonrió, le guiñó el ojo y puso su actuación a su nombre.

**Quinto Trazo**

**Magia**

Eve fue la que sugirió ir a _The Black Cap,_ luego de que Owen Cauldwell, uno de los clientes más frecuentes de Draco en _Eros_, los invitara por enésima vez a su espectáculo.

―Podemos ir esta tarde ―había dicho Eve con una expresión tan determinada, que Draco no necesitó verla para saber que no tenía sentido pelear; si se negaba, creía a Eve capaz de arrastrarlo por todo _Camden _si de esa manera conseguía cumplir su capricho. La desventaja de trabajar con una personalidad parecida a la suya era conocer cuáles podrían ser sus futuras acciones.

―¿Por qué estás preguntándomelo como si tuviera otra opción? ―dijo entonces. Ella sonrió y dos adorables hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas, haciéndola lucir más joven de lo que era.

―Solo hemos ido una vez a ver su espectáculo. Después de hacerle seis tatuajes, sabes que Owen se _muere_ porque seas parte de su público. Tiene muy en alto tu opinión artística… aunque sinceramente no entiendo por qué.

―No es por mí ―refunfuñó―. Es por el idiota de Blaise.

―Matt… ―Ella entornó los ojos, divertida―. Solo deja de quejarte y vamos, ¿sí?

Sin embargo, Draco no pudo dejar de quejarse, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron en el lugar porque Eve, con su autoestima elevada y sus deseos de fastidiarlo, encontró quién sabe cómo a Lovegood y a Potter (¿por qué estaban juntos?) cerca de la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados, y los invitó a pasar un rato a su lado. Cuando los vio acercarse, Malfoy tuvo que hacer uso de su afamado autocontrol para no levantarse y simplemente irse de allí. Soportar a Potter era por sí mismo un castigo, pero ¿a Lovegood también? No le gustaba para nada esa chica, desde Hogwarts. _Desde que estuvo encerrada en el sótano de su mansión._ Draco había descubierto que enfrentarse a su mirada era como si alguien estuviera leyendo tu mente todo el tiempo. Una sensación definitivamente incómoda para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a levantar muros a su alrededor. Muros que, por cierto, no detuvieron a Luna cuando se sentó frente a él y sonrió, haciéndole saber sin palabras que lo había reconocido; que él no era otro sino Draco Malfoy.

Afortunadamente, Eve desvió justo a tiempo la conversación. Draco no necesitaba que otros, además de los implicados indirectos, supieran quién era él, sobre todo si uno de ellos era el baboso de Potter, quien, por cierto, no dejaba de mirarlo. Aquello le ponía los nervios de punta. Sabía, como todo el mundo, que Potter era auror (malo, sin duda). ¿Quizás estaba sospechando algo…?

―Ah, miren. Es él.

Por inercia, más que por interés, Draco levantó la mirada. No se sorprendió al encontrar a Owen saludándolo, lo cual le pareció irónico. Siempre se preguntó si ese mago (porque sabía que era un mago; Draco había desarrollado su habilidad para reconocerlos en el mundo muggle) continuaría hablándole con tanta confianza si algún día se llegara a enterar que él era un Malfoy.

―Es muy guapo ―añadió Luna, consiguiendo que él resoplara ante semejante obviedad. Por supuesto que lo era. Blaise_ jamás_ miraría a alguien que no lo fuera.

Draco estaba por añadir un comentario sarcástico cuando notó algo que mató sus palabras: Potter estaba observando a Owen, pero no de una forma en la que un _hetero_ miraba a otro hombre atractivo, no. El auror _de verdad_ estaba _observando_ detenidamente cada detalle de ese joven cuerpo descaradamente atractivo y masculino. ¿Potter era _gay_? Mejor dicho, ¿Potter sabía que era gay? Porque si lo juzgaba por la forma en la que veía a Owen, cualquiera pensaría que aún estaba en el fondo del clóset, junto a las arañas.

―¡Ven a saludarnos con propiedad, hombre! ―gritó Eve, haciendo que Owen se carcajeara dulcemente a la distancia. Draco entornó los ojos y estuvo a punto de patear los pies de Harry debajo de la mesa por la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios en respuesta a la otra. Sin embargo, solo hasta que Owen estuvo cerca y miró con curiosidad a Harry, como tratando de identificarlo, se dio cuenta de cuánto estaba comprometiendo su anonimato. ¿Quién, por todos los magos, no sabía quién era Potter?

―Owen―dijo Eve, tomando la palabra, como solía hacerlo en cualquier conversación―, déjame presentarte a unos amigos: Luna y Harry; chicos, él es Owen. El chico guapo del espectáculo de hoy.

―¿Harry Potter? ―preguntó él, logrando que el auror se sorprendiera y después se tensara, olvidando su sonrisa. Supuso de inmediato que ese joven hombre debía ser mago, aunque le sorprendía que hubiera tantos en ese pequeño pub.

―Parece que aquí todos se conocen de algún lado ―comentó Eve, que empezaba a notar demasiado, para el gusto de Draco.

―Íbamos a la misma escuela, hace algunos años ―aclaró Owen rápidamente, mirando hacia Luna―. Algunos se dan a notar sin quererlo, siquiera. Como sea, espero que disfruten el espectáculo. Lo dedicaré especialmente a ti, Harry. Matthew lo ha rechazado tantas veces que ya ni siquiera vale la pena pensar que realmente está interesado en verlo.

Antes de que Draco y el sonrojado Harry pudieran replicar, Owen le guiñó un ojo a Luna y se alejó para subir al escenario. Cuando las luces de este se apagaron y se escucharon algunos pasos, las conversaciones cesaron paulatinamente hasta que no se escuchó nada más que el lejano ruido del exterior. Enseguida, una luz se encendió, mostrando a una joven mujer sentada frente a un piano sin cola, que empezó a tocar una tonada suave. Casi de inmediato, una nueva luz sobre el escenario alumbró a Owen, que estaba al frente sujetando con ambas manos el micrófono. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo se balanceaba lenta, pero sensualmente al ritmo de la melodía. Con los cabellos rubios cenizos cayendo sobre su frente, su camisa gris abierta, dejando entrever el tatuaje que el mismo Draco había hecho sobre el marcado abdomen, y esos pantalones negros ajustados: nadie podía dejar de mirarlo. Sin duda alguna, era alguien que sabía cómo cautivar a su público. Sin embargo, incluso eso quedó opacado cuando abrió sus ojos y empezó a cantar.

Era una canción de amor que interpretaba tan bien que cualquiera en ese pub pensaría que estaba dedicada para una sola persona. Owen empezó a caminar por el escenario, acariciándose con una mano su cuello, sus pectorales, su abdomen y su cadera, terminando por delinear con sus dedos el tatuaje. Y, demonios, parecía estarse haciendo el amor a sí mismo mientras su ronca voz deliraba palabras de amor.

Owen sonrió y, de pronto, su mirada se digirió a donde Draco estaba. No obstante, pronto se dio cuenta, gracias a Eve y Luna, que en realidad estaba mirando a Harry. Lentamente bajó del escenario y empezó a caminar. Potter, que al parecer no era tan estúpido como se veía, se hundió en su asiento y bajó el rostro, ruborizado hasta las orejas. Un mal movimiento, pensó Draco, porque Owen pareció envalentonarse con eso y se acercó hasta su mesa, donde Potter parecía querer se lo tragara la tierra, porque tenía a casi todo el mundo pendiente de él.

Draco había estado pensado que Owen solo estaba burlándose de Potter, pero incluso él se sorprendió cuando el hombre, sin dejar de cantar, sujetó la barbilla de Harry y la levantó con suavidad para que lo mirara a los ojos mientras cantaba.

―_Voy a seguir amándote… hasta el día que muera…_

Al mirar la expresión sorprendida de Potter, Draco pensó que si Owen seguía haciendo eso, conquistaría sin querer a un ñoño Gryffindor que seguramente estaba por correrse. Pero Owen, quien sin duda tenía mucho de los horrendos hábitos de Blaise, se alejó lo suficiente para dejar que Harry recuperara su respiración un instante antes de depositar un breve y sencillo beso en sus labios.

Durante unos segundos, en los cuales Owen se alejó y subió al escenario para concluir su canción, Draco no pudo apartar su vista de Potter, sin saber quién de los dos era el más traumatizado por lo que ocurrió. ¡Merlín, habían vuelto maricón a Potter enfrente de él! Es decir, más de lo que ya era. ¡Owen lo _desvirgó_ de su ignorancia sexual! Draco frunció el ceño, sin darse cuenta de que Eve y Luna parecían bastante divertidas por la situación, porque en realidad era gracioso ver sus expresiones abrumadas. Al final, Potter lo miró asustado y al notar su ceño fruncido, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, murmurando palabras sobre cómo sería su muerte.

Eve había recargado su bonito rostro sonriente sobre las palmas de sus manos mientras Luna, Draco no sabía si con buena o mala intención, palmeaba su cabeza para que aquellos patéticos ruiditos terminaran.

―Debes sentirte afortunado, Harry ―dijo Luna con una ligereza que hizo carcajear a Eve y sollozar al auror, aunque Draco no estaba seguro por qué―. Era un chico muy interesante el que te dio un beso.

―Matt, quita esa expresión ―comentó Eve, demasiado sonriente―. Cualquiera diría que estás enojado porque besaron a Harry enfrente de ti.

_¿Enojado?_ Eve ya había bebido demasiado.

―Harry ―dijo su amiga, ignorando a propósito la réplica que Draco estaba por lanzar―. Vamos, hombre, no seas tan fatalista, solo fue un beso. No se acostaron ni nada parecido. No te quitó la virginidad.

El auror bajó sus manos, impresionado por el poco tacto de Eve y la sonrisa de Luna.

―_¿Solo _un beso_?_

Ella se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mirada divertida.

―«Un beso es solo un beso. Solo tiene la importancia que tú quieras darle_» _―recitó.

―¡No puedes ir por allí robando besos a otros…! ―se quejó.

A Draco no le gustó la manera con la que Eve miró a Potter. Su sonrisa, que no era de alegría, solo auguraba algo malo. Ella volteó a ver a Luna, quien al darse cuenta de que ahora era el centro de atención sin motivo alguno, le devolvió la mirada. Entonces Eve colocó una mano en su pálida mejilla y no era necesario ser un experto para darse cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Aun así, Draco levantó sus cejas cuando Eve ladeó el rostro y Luna cerró los ojos, aceptando el beso que estaba por recibir. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando entendió que sí, la chica a la que durante meses, _meses¸ _había querido conquistar, ahora estaba besando a una mujer frente a él. Y joder, por la manera en la que Eve movía sus labios con ternura, y Luna, ligeramente sonrojada le correspondía, era fácil notar que no era un beso pasional, sino motivado un cariño que provenía de la amistad que habían formado apenas una hora atrás. Si antes Luna ya lo había rechazado, ahora sí que lo había aniquilado, porque era más bien patético darse cuenta de que con él jamás se besaría de esa manera, no porque Luna fuera bisexual o no, sino simplemente porque, al parecer, ni siquiera había considerado besar a Harry.

Ellas se separaron unos segundos después. Eve le agradeció con un beso en su mano, a lo que Luna le respondió sonriente. Al final, volteó hacía Harry y Draco, con su expresión tranquila que más bien lo exasperaba.

―¿Ves? Solo un beso. Nadie se va a casar con nadie. Te prometo que no quedaste embarazado de Owen por eso.

―Te detesto, Eve ―masculló Harry, recargando su rostro en la mesa de una manera que a Draco le pareció bastante patética. Con razón Potter se llevaba tan bien con los elfos; al igual que estos, era un dramático y no conocía la dignidad.

―Potter ―dijo Draco, llamando la atención de los tres. Era la primera vez que, abiertamente, se dirigía a él por su propia voluntad―. Deja de lloriquear. Me estás provocando dolor de cabeza.

―Excelente manera de animarlo, Matt. Eres pura dulzura ―comentó Eve, riendo por lo bajo mientras le ofrecía una cerveza a Harry, quien a regañadientes la aceptó, intentando fulminar a Draco con la mirada.

Luna, que en ese momento aprovechó para pedir una nueva bebida, miró a Harry con amabilidad y la sonrisa que dibujó fue tan sincera, que el otro no tuvo más remedio que asentir con resignación. De verdad debía rendirse con ella.

―¿No es maravilloso las puertas que puede abrir un beso, Harry? ―preguntó Luna, tratando de animarlo, aunque en opinión del auror, lo último que necesitaba era que la chica que quería conquistar estuviera apoyando la idea de que estaban bien los besos robados. De hecho, no le gustaba que aquello se hubiera vuelto el club de «Recuperemos el autoestima y la sanidad mental de Potter»―. Si te permites experimentar algo nuevo, abres tu mente a las posibilidades que pueden estar sentadas a tu lado.

Obviamente Luna no lo dijo con esta intención, pero instintivamente Harry volteó a su lado, encontrándose con la mirada fría de Matthew y su ceja levantada que parecía decir: «¿Qué me estás mirando, idiota?»

―Yo no soy esa posibilidad, Potter, no sueñes. Pero si tienes problemas de identidad, lamentable a tu edad, Owen se está acercando.

Harry ni siquiera alzó el rostro. Nervioso ante el recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar, se levantó demasiado rápido y caminó hacia la puerta del pub sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás. Está bien, estaba resultando ser un completo cobarde, pero estaba seguro de que esa no era la valentía de la que presumía la casa de Gryffindor. Además, había pasado mucho tiempo afuera y…

―¿Potter?

Que un puto dementor se follara a su suerte.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando adaptar su visión a la luz diurna. Había salido tan rápido del pub, que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en que, afuera, aún era media tarde. Apenas logró entrecerrar sus ojos para impedir el exceso de luz, cuando notó que su apellido no había sido pronunciado por una alucinación, sino por un hombre alto, mucho más alto que él. El desconocido, que pareció percatarse de su problema, se colocó frente a él y cubrió el sol de esa manera, permitiéndole a Harry poderlo mirar adecuadamente.

Era un hombre atractivo de piel morena, sonrisa arrogante y un aura que te decía que si querías follar con él, estaba bien, pero no valía la pena enamorarse de un espíritu tan volátil. A Harry le resultó conocido, pero no por eso. Era la sensación que provocaba su mirada la que recordaba en realidad.

―¿Zabini?

―¡Vaya! ¡De verdad eres Harry Potter! ―Blaise le mostró en una cautivadora sonrisa su hermosa dentadura. Realmente, él podría ligarse hasta una piedra―. ¿Qué haces precisamente tú en _este_ lugar? No me digas que para esconder tus _gustos _te refugias en el mundo muggle, Potter. _Tks. _La sociedad mágica no es tan cerrada como tú piensas…

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―dijo rápidamente, cuando recuperó su capacidad de habla, perdida por la impresión―. Además, ¿tú que haces aquí?

―¿Yo? Vengo a visitar a alguien, claro.

Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar a quién, la puerta del pub volvió a abrirse, mostrando a Owen, quien no se enfocó en él, para su fortuna, porque en cuanto vio a Zabini, todo a su alrededor pareció desvanecerse. Con poca gracia, pero mucha emoción, Owen se arrojó a los brazos de Blaise, quien lo sujetó y lo levantó para besarlo, en una escena demasiado quijotesca, incluso para _Camden Town. _

―Hola, Blaise ―susurró Owen―. ¿Adivina a quién besé hoy?

―¿A quién? ―preguntó el otro, acariciando con su nariz el cuello ajeno. Al parecer, aunque Harry no se hubiera olvidado de ellos, ellos de él sí.

―Al héroe de los héroes.

Era el momento de huir.

―¡¿Besaste a Harry Potter?!

Tal vez era demasiado tarde…

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

¡Hola a todos! :D! ¡Es viernes y nuestros chicos lo saben! xD. Okey, ¿se dan cuenta de cómo maltrato al pobre de Harry en este fic? El pobre va a salir todo traumatizado de esta historia… jujuajuajua xD. Y ¡tenemos compañeritos nuevos! Blaise DEBÍA aparecer en este fic, jo, que su alma es de esas loquillas y siempre me da risa escribir de él. xD ¡Opiniones y maldiciones a un review de distancia!

**Notas informativas:**

1. Owen Cauldwell sí es un personaje de HP. Se menciona en cuarto libro. Y sí es Hufflepuff y me encanta rescatar personajes inexistentes. xD

2. La Academia Mágica de Arte Dramático también existe. Es mencionada en "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo". ¡Más magos para esta academia!

3. «Un beso es solo un beso. Solo tiene la importancia que tú quieras darle_» _es una cita de un libro. Autoría famosa. Quizá ya la habían escuchado anteriormente.

4. Owen canta la canción "Let them talk" y yo amo como interpreta Hugh Laurie esta melodía. Es una canción preciosa. El verso "_Voy a seguir amándote… hasta el día que muera…_" es, obviamente, una traducción de la letra original: "I'm gonna keep on loving you…till the day that I die…" Vale la pena escucharla.

Muchas gracias a **FanFiker-FanFinal **por la ayuda con el beteo, porque siempre se da un tiempo de su día a día para ayudarme a corregir los textos y hacer que luzcan tan bien. ¡Gracias, cielo! :D

¡Muchas gracias a **xonyaa11, FanFiker-FanFinal, Acantha-27, Kokoa Kirkland, Jane Uchihatake, Christine C, coptesita, Kuroneko1490, Paulinafujoshi, seremoon, DraySchmerz **por sus reviews!

**¡Os quiero, excelente fin de semana!**


	6. Sexto Trazo

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto como parte de un desafío personal, por simple placer y gusto. Nada de beneficios económicos y eso.**

**Título: ****_Open Mind, Harry._**

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal.

**Personajes: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Advertencias: **Slash/Lemon/EWE. Esta breve historia narra relaciones homosexuales, una trama que ignora monumentalmente el epílogo, y muchas otras cosas raras que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de lectura. Así que si entraste aquí por un fatídico error… ¡Huye lo más pronto posible! Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

><p><strong>Open Mind, Harry<strong>

**Por:**

**PukitChan **

Blaise Zabini es, desde cualquier punto de vista, un hijo de puta que no puede odiarse.

Poseedor de un carisma inigualable, una mirada sensual, un cuerpo viril y una sonrisa encantadora que ha ganado durante dos años consecutivos el premio otorgado por _Corazón de Bruja, _él es una de esas personas que no se puede evitar mirar dos veces.

No es un hombre de rutinas ni de ataduras. Todos los días, su itinerario cambia: un día puede ser encontrado sentado en una heladería coqueteando con la encargada, y al día siguiente verlo con un elegante traje en un exclusivo restaurante de París.

Tiene amantes, no parejas. No rechaza a nadie y no se conoce de alguien que lo haya rechazado a él. Su larga lista de amantes es silenciosa porque Blaise nunca habla de ella, ya que dice ser un caballero. Y todos aseguran que sí, lo es. Además de un experto en la cama.

Pero eso no le quita lo cabrón que puede llegar a ser.

Cada día, Blaise abre los brazos y le da la bienvenida a todo lo que llega para él. No se preocupa por el pasado ni por el futuro; él vive el presente. Su lema es amar, disfrutar y follar.

La vida de Blaise consiste en dejarse llevar.

**Sexto Trazo:**

**Relaciones**

Tal vez la sociedad mágica no era la única que se había quedado estancada en el siglo pasado. Quizás, junto con ella, Harry también lo había hecho. Es decir, él no estaba en contra de los besos públicos o las parejas gay; eso sería ser demasiado arcaico. Además, no importaban demasiado esas cosas (el género, la apariencia) mientras las dos personas se quisieran. Porque en eso consistían las relaciones, ¿verdad? En amarse y estar juntos por siempre. Aunque, por alguna razón inentendible, le parecía que si se paraba enfrente de Zabini y le decía esas cosas, sin duda terminaría siendo catalogado como un anciano amargado. O en el mejor de los casos, como alguien aburrido.

Aunque tal vez sí era un poco aburrido.

—¿Quién lo diría? —Blaise, que había dejado de magrearse con Owen a mitad de calle, sonrió en dirección a Harry, mirándolo como si fuera el bicho más interesante de la exposición—. El héroe favorito de la sociedad mágica es gay. ¿Así que fue por eso que lo tuyo con la sexy pelirroja no prosperó? Yo no hubiera dejado escapar fácilmente a una mujer así, por muy gay que fuera…

—¡No soy gay! —gritó Harry, sonrojándose al percatarse de su elevado tono de voz que había llamado la atención. Blaise y Owen intercambiaron una mirada sabihonda antes de que añadiera en un murmullo—: Y no digas cosas _desagradables_ de Ginny.

—¿Entonces eres bisexual? —preguntó con una risita—. Además, ¿_cosas desagradables?_ No te confundas, Harry. Weasley de verdad es _muy_ _sexy. _No es mi culpa que tu gusto hacia los hombres y esas gafas te impidan verlo.

—Basta, Blaise. ¿No ves que lo estás asustando? —intervino Owen, colocando una mano en el pecho del otro. De inmediato, Blaise lo rodeó con un brazo y ladeó el rostro para besar la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Se asustaría por unas cuantas palabras, pero no por tu beso?

—Estoy enfrente de ustedes, ¿saben?

Pero lo ignoraron. Especialmente Blaise, cuya atención se desvió de Owen a algo que ocurría a las espaldas de Harry. Un atisbo de ironía se reflejó en sus ojos mientras se enderezaba, sin soltar a Owen de su agarre.

—Hola, Matt, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

A Harry se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Durante unos preciosos minutos había olvidado todo; que Eve y Luna se habían besado, que Owen lo había _besado_ aun cuando tenía a un pervertido Blaise como pareja y que existía un sujeto llamado Matthew que lo acusó de tener problemas de identidad sexual. Un día normal en _Camden Town _para Harry, en resumidas cuentas.

—Matt, ¿no me digas que eres el amante de Potter y por eso nos has rechazado tantas veces a Owen y a mí? —preguntó Blaise, jugueteando con el cabello de Owen, quien a su vez centraba su atención en los movimientos de Harry, como si este fuera una presa a la que tenían acorralada—. En nuestra cama siempre hay espacio para dos más, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Además, somos muy discretos.

—Eres tan discreto que nos estás proponiendo sexo en mitad de la calle —replicó Draco. Harry, enfrente de él y con esa postura tan tensa, parecía más un señalamiento hacia el estacionamiento más cercano que una persona—. Déjate de estupideces, Blaise.

—¿Escuchaste, Owen? Matthew está defendiendo a su pareja. Siempre fue un amante muy celoso.

—Aunque como aseguran que no son nada, siempre podríamos mostrar a Harry el camino adecuado para que disfrute más su vida, ¿verdad?

—Me rindo —exclamó Harry, levantando las manos y girando para regresar al pub. Realmente no tenía deseos de conversar sobre su vida sexual con tres desconocidos que, al parecer, no conocían el concepto de la discreción y la privacidad. Aunque no es como si Eve lo conociera. ¡Luna, estaba ella! Eso es. Tenía que aferrarse a Luna, la única persona cuerda del grupo.

—Bueno, ahora que todos estamos afuera, supongo que se ha terminado nuestra inesperada reunión.

Esa fue Eve, y Harry no tardó comprender el porqué de sus palabras. Luna y ella, ahora reunidas con Matthew, miraban con curiosidad la improvisada discusión que estaban teniendo, aunque también saludaron a la distancia a Blaise, quien les sonrió como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a ellas también. Matthew, no obstante, se colocó en medio de ellas y empezó a reñirle a Blaise entre susurros que hacían reír a la pareja.

—¿Harry? —Luna, aprovechando la distracción, se acercó y tocó su hombro. Estaba muy sonriente y algo en sus ojos le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar—. Eve quiere mostrarme un lugar, ¿te importaría…? No tardaremos demasiado.

—Puedes esperarnos en _Eros _—ofreció Eve, al darse cuenta de la mirada traicionada que Harry le estaba lanzando—. Vamos, hombre, no voy a llevarla a algún sitio al que tú no la _llevarías._

Harry captó de inmediato la burla escondida en aquella frase, pero decidió ignorarlo. Sus escasos, pero altamente instructivos encuentros con Eve, le habían enseñado que ella, aunque no era una mala persona, no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para burlarse de él. Una actitud que le recordaba a alguien, aunque en medio de tanta gente, no podía precisar a quién.

—Está bien —murmuró al fin, tocando su nuca al tener la sensación de que, tras todo lo ocurrido, por fin empezaba a abrir el camino que había estado negándose a seguir en su afán de conquistar a Luna—. Aunque si prefieren pasar más tiempo a solas, yo puedo ir a casa y…

—Oh, no, no —dijo rápidamente Eve con una expresión casi de ternura—. No pienso arruinarles su paseo. Te llevaría con nosotras, pero es algo _solo de chicas,_ ¿entiendes? Luna estará de vuelta, sana y salva, en cuarenta minutos.

—Además —añadió Luna, siempre sonriente—, prometimos comprar aquel libro para Hermione antes de regresar a casa, ¿recuerdas, Harry?

—Pero… —A Harry se le estaban acabando las excusas. Luego, recordando la sugerencia de Eve, miró hacia atrás, donde Blaise, Owen y Draco parecían muy entretenidos en una discusión que estaba por acabar muy mal—, no creo que a Matthew le parezca una buena idea.

Eve dibujó una mueca que pareció decirle que, aunque pensara exactamente lo mismo, ella se encargaría de que Matthew aceptara aquella invasión en su recinto de trabajo. Luna, no obstante, pareció comprender el problema, pues caminó hacia la pelea y la detuvo tan solo con su presencia. Los tres hombres la miraron extrañados, pero la rubia simplemente volteó hacia Matthew y le murmuró:

—¿Puede Harry acompañarte durante unos minutos? ¿No les gustaría hablar de lo que ha ocurrido?

Matthew le daba la espalda a Harry, así que no pudo ver su reacción. Sin embargo, sí pudo ver cómo Blaise ensanchaba su sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban como si acabara de escuchar un sucio secreto con el cual sobornar a alguien. El auror ignoraba por qué las palabras de Luna habían causado esa reacción, pero Blaise le susurró algo al oído de Owen, quien soltó una risita y asintió.

—¡Bueno! —exclamó Blaise, acercándose a Harry para estrechar su mano, quien lo miró con desconfianza antes de animarse a corresponder el gesto—. Fue divertido haber coincidido con el héroe, pero Owen y yo tenemos que aprovechar nuestro tiempo. Harry, eres bienvenido para unirte a nosotros cuando quieras. —Y en cuanto pronunció esas palabras, Blaise entrecerró sus ojos y apretó un poco más la mano. Harry sintió un cosquilleo en su palma que desapareció casi al instante, pero que le dejó una extraña sensación. Blaise le cerró un ojo y agitó su mano, despidiéndose de Eve mientras Owen le lanzaba un beso, recordándole el cercano _contacto _que había tenido con él.

—Está listo, ¿lo ves? —dijo Eve, riéndose y dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda, como si quisiera convencerlo de que aquello era lo más normal del mundo—. No hagan en _Eros_ nada que sea antihigiénico, por favor.

Harry de verás no entendía cómo había ocurrido todo.

Primero estaba en una cita perfecta con Luna hasta que habían terminado en un pub gay, donde encontraron a Eve y a Matthew. Luego, un tipo con cuerpo de actor de película porno lo había besado, aunque salía con Blaise, y al final estaba allí, caminando con rumbo a _Eros _junto con el mismo hombre que tiempo atrás lo había echado de ese lugar.

Definitivamente, ese era uno de esos días raros que ni siquiera podía ser contado como parte de las viejas anécdotas.

—Lamento esto —murmuró, jalando la manga de su playera en un evidente acto de nerviosismo. Cuando Matthew lo miró de soslayo, se alivió al comprobar que por muy enojado que estuviera, al menos lo estaba escuchando—. No estaba en mis planes que Luna desapareciera con Eve de esta manera. En realidad, ni siquiera pensé que ocurrirían la mitad de las cosas que están pasando ahora.

—Si no aceptaba tu compañía, Eve me fastidiaría por el resto de la semana —respondió, evitando chocar con una mujer que traía cientos de bolsas en la mano justo cuando atravesaron la calle—. Y puede ser bastante desagradable cuando las cosas no se hacen a su manera.

A pesar de lo desagradable que podía resultar aquella oración para Harry (pues Matthew admitía que no lo hacía por gusto), el auror no pudo evitar reírse al escucharlo. Por fin Harry se dio cuenta de a quién le recordaba Eve.

—Ella —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros—, me recuerda a un antiguo compañero del colegio.

—¿Estás comparando a Eve con un hombre? —cuestionó, y casi parecía ofendido con ello.

—¡No! —dijo. Luego hizo una mueca y añadió—: Bueno, sí. ¡Pero no de la manera en la que estás imaginado! Me refiero a su _personalidad. _No la conozco mucho, por supuesto, pero su forma de ser, sus caprichos y que uno ceda ante ellos, el que sea tan demandante y sepa usar tus palabras para regresarte una ofensa… sabes, me recuerda a este compañero. —Harry levantó la mirada y reconoció el edificio donde _Eros _se alojaba. Cuando vio el dragón que adornaba la puerta, sonrió casi con nostalgia—. En realidad, _adversario_ sería la palabra correcta para describir a esta persona.

Matthew se detuvo un momento y lo miró. Al principio, Harry creyó que estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero en realidad solo movió su mano para indicarle que lo siguiera. Sin Eve y sin Matthew, _Eros_ permanecía cerrado, así que tuvieron que rodear el edificio para buscar la puerta trasera. Cuando Matt empezó a revolver sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves, sin mirarlo a los ojos, preguntó con su voz ronca:

—¿Cómo se llama el _adversario _que mencionas?

Harry no esperaba esa pregunta, porque desde que empezó su perorata había creído que Matthew lo había dejado de escuchar. Sin embargo, al oír el tintineo de las llaves, pensó que no importaba demasiado decirle a un muggle el nombre raro que estaba cruzando por su mente.

—Draco Malfoy —respondió—. Eve me recuerda mucho a Draco.

Por un instante, por la manera en la que Matthew se aferró a la manija de la puerta, Harry creyó que había dicho algo extraño, pero al final el hombre la abrió y lo invitó a entrar, haciendo que el auror olvidara aquel detalle, al menos durante un rato, porque el pasillo al que había entrado era una parte de _Eros_ que no conocía.

Matthew apretó el interruptor y la luz lo iluminó. Harry se descubrió caminando a través de un pasillo lleno de dibujos mal colocados sobre una pared que hacía mucho tiempo había sido pintada. Mientras más caminaba, más sentía que estaba en un túnel que lo llevaría a un país desconocido, aunque la comparación le pareció tan acertada como ridícula.

Matthew entró en otra puerta y Harry decidió que no tenía más opción que seguirlo. La habitación a la que llegaron era amplia, tenía dos sofás, tres escritorios y varias lámparas en ellos que proporcionaban una luz adicional a la que ya había. Había muchas hojas esparcidas por todos lados, aunque en realidad no parecía desordenado. Más allá, uno encima de otro, estaban cinco enormes cofres de metal que tenían etiquetas como: «_Agujas», «Tinta» _o «_Máquinas: serie RT». _En la pared, pero enmarcadas, existían fotografías de Eve y Matthew en distintos lugares de Inglaterra.

De repente, Harry se sintió un verdadero intruso.

—Tenemos cerveza —dijo Matthew, rompiendo el embobamiento en el que Harry se había sumergido—. ¿Quieres?

—Eh… no, no. Estoy bien —balbuceó, intentando sonar convincente sin demasiado éxito—. Gracias.

Matthew pareció restarle importancia, porque se sentó en uno de los sofás, así que Harry lo imitó. No sabía cómo comportarse con ese hombre, porque prácticamente lo habían forzado a que aceptara su compañía. Potter estaba seguro que si no hubiera sido por Eve, Matthew continuaría mirándolo como el idiota que se había parado frente a su estudio de tatuajes, murmurando que no sabía que estaba haciendo allí.

—¿Odias a Eve? —preguntó Matthew, tras unos minutos de silencio. Harry dejó de mover compulsivamente sus dedos y alzó su rostro hacia el otro.

—¿Disculpa?

—Mencionaste que Eve te recordaba a un adversario. Y por la forma en la que hablaste de él, diría que te desagradaba y que nunca fueron amigos, pero aun así, ella te hace traerlo a tu mente. ¿Es porque ella te desagrada?

—Eve no me desagrada. —Luego, aunque sabía que no era necesario decirlo, añadió, casi para sí mismo, aunque audible para Matthew, las siguientes palabras—: Ni Draco lo hacía. ¿Cómo decírtelo? Es verdad que nunca fuimos amigos, que él era un verdadero fastidio, un _grano en el culo, _pero… no lo odiaba. Él se burló de mí, de mis padres, de mis amigos… y quizás esas fueran razones suficiente para odiarlo, pero _simplemente_ no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando nos herimos más allá de las palabras. Te lo digo porque lo intenté muchísimo. No digo con esto que me agradara o algo así, pero creo que era para nosotros imposible el odiarnos.

—¿«_Nosotros»?_

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que él tampoco me odia. Aunque, ¿quién sabe? —Se rio avergonzado—. Dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo, y solo hasta ahora lo puedo afirmar. Blaise, no sé si eran amigos, pero Blaise fue compañero de Draco. Fue una verdadera sorpresa verlo aquí, y saber que los conocía, a ti y a Eve. Por un instante, me sentí en una reunión escolar.

—Owen es un cliente frecuente —dijo Matthew, arrastrando las palabras en un tono que, más que fastidiado, parecía vacilante—. Conocimos a Blaise en una de sus sesiones.

—Sí que son extraños ellos —admitió, riéndose bajito y esperando que el comentario no le ofendiera al otro—. No sé cómo Owen pudo besarme y después decírselo tan cómodo a Blaise, y que Blaise…

—Ellos tienen una relación abierta —explicó Matthew, poniéndose de pie. Al parecer, él sí quería una cerveza.

—¿Una relación abierta? —preguntó, sintiéndose como un estúpido cuando el otro lo miró como diciendo: «Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?»

—Pueden acostarse con quien quieran. Entre ellos, hombres, mujeres, con cuatro personas ese mismo día, tríos… orgias… al final, regresaran el uno con el otro.

—¿Eso… es posible?

—Deberías mantener tu mente abierta, _Harry _—dijo, levantando una ceja—. El mundo no se mueve exclusivamente de la manera en la que tú lo miras.

Otro silencio. Aunque esta vez no fue incómodo.

—Eh, oye —exclamó de pronto Harry, moviéndose en el sofá. Realmente estaba nervioso y se notaba en la forma en la que parecía serle imposible quedarse quieto—. Quería decirte que _de verdad_ pensé en lo que me dijiste aquella vez, cuando vine aquí. Este es tu trabajo, y por los tatuajes que he visto, debo decir que Eve y tú hacen un trabajo increíble. Es decir, nunca antes había considerado hacerme un tatuaje porque tengo malas impresiones de ello, pero si me animara a hacerlo, yo pues, lo haría aquí con razones importantes. Que hagan que todo valga la pena.

—Es natural que _seamos_ impresionantes.

Entonces, Matthew sonrió, y Harry se avergonzó de lo idiota que sin duda pareció al mirarlo sorprendido, porque no había visto esa expresión. O a lo mejor sí, pero no dirigida a él. A los pocos segundos, Harry desvió su rostro, dándose cuenta de que _no era normal_ mirar de esa manera a un hombre. Parecía un fan obsesivo.

—Tal vez tu primer tatuaje debería ser sobre eso —dijo Matt, parándose frente a él y levantando su cerveza en un mundo brindis—. Sobre el día en el que abriste tu mente y descubriste que no solo tú eres diferente, sino que en el mundo, cientos de personas lo son también.

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron sorprendidos al darse cuenta que, de alguna manera y no por su físico, consideraba a Matthew atractivo, inclusive más que Luna. Aquella comparación le hizo tragar saliva.

_Quizá su mundo ya había comenzado a transformarse._

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

¡Hola, chicos! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y disculpen por su tardanza. Tengo una especie de maldición con esta historia que estoy intentando quitarme, xD. Y, y disculpen si esto es caótico o si las respuestas a sus review lo fueron, anoche no dormí bien y prácticamente ahora estoy en modo zombi xDD. Y dejo de hablar porque es un lío esto. ¡Gracias por leer, son un amor, los quiero! :D

**Lizbethshawol;** ¡gracias a ti! Jajaja, Harry está tan al fondo del clóset, que pronto llegará a Narnia, y es obligación de Draco salvarlo, aunque él nunca renunciará a su escencia, sin importar en qué situación esté. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, un beso enorme!

Muchas gracias a **FanFiker-FanFinal** por el beteo. Que es genialosa y me tiene la paciencia del mundo entero uwu.

¡Muchas gracias a **Christine C, lizbethshawol, seremoon, Tlacuilo1, coptesita, xonyaa11, Acantha-27, Kokoa Kirkland, mellitacullen, sinideas, Sayukira, DraySchmerz, dragon de mala fe **por sus reviews!


	7. Séptimo Trazo

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto como parte de un desafío personal, por simple placer y gusto. Nada de beneficios económicos y eso.**

**Título: ****_Open Mind, Harry._**

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal.

**Personajes: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Advertencias: **Slash/Lemon/EWE. Esta breve historia narra relaciones homosexuales, una trama que ignora monumentalmente el epílogo, y muchas otras cosas raras que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de lectura. Así que si entraste aquí por un fatídico error… ¡Huye lo más pronto posible! Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

><p><strong>Open Mind, Harry<strong>

Por:

PukitChan

Hermione Granger es una persona observadora, dotada de una asombrosa capacidad para lograr que hasta la más necia de las personas pudiera entrar en razón. A menudo suele pensar, con una certeza bastante incómoda para el involucrado, que fue precisamente esa capacidad la que la convirtió en la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

Los lunes y martes, a las dos de la tarde en punto, Hermione sube a la cafetería del Ministerio para tomar su almuerzo. Los miércoles y viernes se dirige al callejón Diagon para almorzar con Ron. Los jueves están apartados para Harry, y durante los tres años que ha trabajado, pasando de un área a otra a medida que ascendió, no existió un jueves en el que Harry no estuviera allí, esperándola con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras agitaba la mano para señalarle dónde se encontraba, a pesar de que siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar.

A Hermione le gustaba su vida ocupada, las leyes por las que luchaba, que Ron y Harry acudieran a ella cuando no podían resolver un problema, y la tarta de fresa que servían todos los martes en la cafetería.

Quizá por eso, cuando por primera vez en mucho tiempo su cuidadoso itinerario se vio roto por Harry, ella sonrió muy a su pesar y supo de inmediato que su mejor amigo, una vez más, estaba en medio de un problema que, a juzgar por su expresión, iba a disfrutar.

**Séptimo trazo**

**Tatuajes**

Golpeando el suelo de la cafetería con la punta de su pie, Harry levantó su rostro buscando entre las personas que iban y venían a Hermione. El jueves de la semana pasada, por intentar reunir valor para volver a Camden Town_,_ se había perdido el almuerzo con su amiga por primera vez en tres años. Él, por supuesto, le había mandado a su oficina un memorándum para disculparse por su falta (se suponía que los memos no debían usarse para enviar mensajes personales, pero ¿cómo creían los altos mandos del Ministerio que Sophie, del Departamento de Deportes Mágicos, se había enterado de que su esposo la engañaba con la bonita castaña del Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores? ¿Por vía lechuza?), e inclusive ella le había contestado que no se preocupara, pero aun así…

Para su fortuna, Hermione apareció pocos minutos después cargando en un brazo una carpeta llena de documentos de los que Harry no quería saber, y acompañada por una mujer mayor que le resultaba vagamente familiar por sus gafas de montura cuadrada. Conversaron durante unos instantes, pero Hermione, al divisarlo de soslayo, se disculpó con ella y se acercó a la mesa donde Harry la esperaba.

—Qué sorpresa —dijo, y al auror le sorprendió que su voz no estuviera cargada de ironía. Al animarse al lanzarle una mirada cuando ella por fin se sentaba, descubrió con alivio que no había rastros de molestia ni reproche. Más bien parecía de verdad interesada por escuchar la explicación que estaba segura que él le daría, aunque no hubiera necesidad de ello—. Pensé que este jueves desaparecerías misteriosamente también.

Harry sonrió mientras Hermione dejaba su carpeta en la otra silla para que no estorbara. Ese día, con su cabello castaño cayéndole descuidadamente por su lado izquierdo y esa profunda expresión de estar resolviendo los mayores dilemas del mundo, lucía bastante guapa. Le gustaban las arrugan que se formaban en su frente cuando se concentraba y también notar cómo desaparecían cuando descubría que Harry, al igual que siempre, había pedido su té favorito para acompañar la comida del día.

—Han ocurrido muchas cosas —aclaró, atrayendo así la atención de Hermione a sus ojos. Que su amiga fuera capaz de tener tantas cosas en la mente y aun así tener espacio para él, era una de esas cosas por las que la estimaba tanto, inclusive cuando ella se transformaba en una mamá gallina, ansiosa por sobreprotegerlo—. Creo que demasiadas.

—Puedo imaginarlo —aseguró, ocultando su expresión divertida tras la taza té. Sin embargo, su curiosidad era demasiada, así que pronto añadió—: ¿Luna? ¿Por fin te has animado a invitarla a salir?

Harry abrió la boca para decir lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero no pudo hacerlo porque la llegada de sus alimentos los interrumpió. Eso le ayudó a controlar sus impulsos y meditarlo durante unos segundos, los suficientes como para poner en orden todo lo que iba a decir, intentando evitar algunos detalles bochornosos.

—Creo que Luna no es la persona _adecuada_ para mí —musitó, intentando ignorar la mirada desconcertada de su amiga, que segundos después de transformó en una llena de compasión.

—Oh, Harry, lo siento mucho —Hermione deslizó su mano para colocarla encima de la de Harry en una señal de apoyo que, en lugar de reconfortarlo, lo intimidó—. Cuando te animé a que te acercarás a ella, no pensé que… bueno, ella es tan _diferente_ que creí que tú…

—Está bien —balbuceó, suplicando que no estuviera sonrojado porque no quería ser parte de los nuevos chismes de la oficina—. En realidad no está siendo _tan malo_ como pensé que sería… es decir, cuando lo comprendí fue extraño, pero ahora…

—Tal vez significa que no estabas _enamorado_ de ella —sugirió con suavidad. Luego, se apresuró a añadir—: Aunque no estoy en contra de que experimentes, por supuesto. No pasa nada si tropiezas algunas veces antes de encontrar lo que estás buscando.

Por alguna razón, las palabras parecieron golpear a Harry. Eran como una indirecta maravillosa que la vida le estaba proporcionando para animarse a abrir sus pensamientos y confiárselos a Hermione, quien, sin duda alguna, sabría cómo escucharlo y pensarlo antes de emitir un duro juicio al respecto.

—Con Luna fui a Camden Town.

—¿El barrio muggle? —preguntó. Al verlo asentir, ella guardó silencio para que él continuara, mientras daba pequeños mordiscos a su almuerzo.

—Fue…_ joder_, es un lugar increíble, Hermione. Había tantas cosas y todas tan diferentes. Es tan inusual, pero al mismo tiempo conocido. —Harry agitó su cabeza, como si quisiera despejársela; era consciente de que estaba dándole vueltas al punto al que quería llegar—. Allí conocí a unas personas que hacen tatuajes. Nunca antes había pensado en ello, ¿sabes? Para mí los tatuajes se limitaban a la Marca Tenebrosa, así que ahora que he averiguado más sobre ello… bueno, _es_ interesante.

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para masticar, aunque Harry descubrió que en realidad lo hacía mientras analizaba con cuidado sus palabras. _Oh, no. _Hermione analizando algo solo implicaba significados ocultos, quién sabe cómo, se colaban en sus oraciones, y que ella le haría ver por qué parecía resultar evidente para todos, menos para él.

—¿Te interesan los tatuajes o una de las personas que hacen los tatuajes?

Por un instante, el rostro de Harry pareció el de alguien pillado a la mitad de un crimen atroz por una sonriente Hermione que, una vez más, había conseguido resolver el misterio mucho antes de lo que todos creían que era posible.

—Los tatuajes —aseveró Harry con una convicción que ni él se creyó. Desde su punto de vista era mejor así, porque su mente aún se negaba a aceptar que sentía una extraña atracción hacia un hombre que apenas conocía—. _Quizá_… me gustaría hacerme uno.

—Suena algo propio de ti.

—¿No me dirás que es una tontería?

Hermione entornó los ojos, comprendiendo al fin el motivo por el cuál Harry había decidido, de entre todos los temas de conversación existentes, abordar justamente ese cuando a menudo se quejaba de su poca privacidad y lo que sus decisiones, incluso las más ridículas, podían provocar.

—¿Quieres que te detenga, Harry? Aunque no entiendo para qué. Si me negara, harías de eso un pretexto más para tatuarte.

Harry mordió su labio inferior sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón. Después de todo, nunca había sido bueno para acatar las órdenes. Si alguien le dijera que los tatuajes iban en contra de la sociedad, sin duda él terminaría con alguno, por más ridículo que este fuera. Además, ¿acaso en el pasado, cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts y salía con Ginny, no corría el rumor de que él tenía un tatuaje en el pecho? Bien, ahora podría decir que era verdad.

—Eres horrible cuando me dejas el camino libre —espetó. Hermione soltó una risita, incapaz de decirle al auror que en realidad prefería guardar silencio por el simple hecho de que hacía mucho tiempo no lo veía tan emocionado por conocer a alguien fuera del estructurado mundo que había creado a su alrededor.

Al principio, cuando Harry y Ginny decidieron terminar su relación, Hermione creyó que la indiferencia de su amigo se debía a que prefería mantener su dolor para él mismo. Sin embargo, al pasar los días, pronto se dio cuenta de que en realidad aquello no le había afectado tanto como los demás creían. Hermione incluso apostaba que el resto de los Weasley estaban mucho más aturdidos por la noticia que los propios implicados. Si bien era admirable que ambos hubieran decidido terminar una relación que no tenía sentido alguno, a Hermione seguía preocupándole porque, después de eso, Harry no volvió a salir con otra persona hasta el día en el que apareció Luna entre las conversaciones del auror.

_Sin embargo… _

A veces, cuando escuchaba los periódicos informes que Harry hacía sobre su progreso con Luna, Hermione notaba que la rubia en realidad parecía indiferente al burdo intento de seducción de su amigo. Harry nunca había sido precisamente un maestro en arte de la conquista, pero creía que lo hacía lo suficientemente bien para que una chica notara que estaba interesado en ella. Por otra parte, era Luna de quien estaban hablando, y Hermione nunca había llegado a comprenderse totalmente con ella. Eran, lo que llamaban, polos opuestos. Y al parecer, sus deducciones no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad porque ahora Harry se mostraba interesado en alguien más. La pregunta era, ¿esa persona podría darle vida al solitario corazón de su amigo? ¿Sería capaz de estar con alguien como Harry Potter? Había que reconocer que Harry era una persona bastante complicada.

—Solo espero que no quieras tatuarte alguna cosa extraña —bromeó, buscando sus ojos verdes—. No creo que un Colacuerno Húngaro te haga lucir más varonil. Mucho menos si está a la mitad de tu pecho.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, comprendiendo de inmediato el porqué de esa pulla. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza mientras daba unos cuantos golpecitos, intentando alcanzar su espalda, por encima de su túnica escarlata.

—Creo que este sería un buen lugar. No me gustaría un tatuaje que fuera fácilmente visible… bastante tengo ya con mi cicatriz. —Y como si quisiera hacer énfasis en ello, Harry sacudió el cabello negro que cubría su frente, mostrando así el pequeño rayo que marcaba su piel—. Es decir, no quiero tener que responder a preguntas… solo quiero tenerlo.

—¿Debo entender que ya tienes algún, uhm, _diseño_ en tu mente?

—Ajá —susurró sin agregar algo más, alegrándose de que en ningún momento Hermione quisiera saber qué tatuaje había pensado hacerse. Aunque quizás estaba reprimiéndose a causa de sus últimas palabras—. Solo espero que no resulte ser una petición muy complicada.

* * *

><p>El domingo por la mañana, Harry despertó sintiéndose ansioso. Con un humor negro nacido de semanas llenas de estrés, recordó que ni siquiera se había sentido de esa manera cuando fue enviado a Irlanda por una serie de secuestros causados por un Mago Tenebroso. ¿En verdad le tenía más miedo a una aguja que a la posibilidad de arriesgar su vida? Era absurdo.<p>

Intentando tranquilizarse, el auror empezó a enumerar las razones por las que aquella tarde no resultaría ser una catástrofe. Había hablado con Eve un par de días atrás, confirmando su cita y al mismo tiempo intentado sacarle información –más por curiosidad que por otra cosa– sobre lo que ella y Luna habían hecho el día que lo dejaron botado en _Eros_, ya que la rubia se había negado a contárselo.

—Yo no me preocuparía por detalles como esos —había dicho Eve con una de sus hermosas y arrogantes sonrisas que parecían decir que ella conocía todos los secretos del universo—. Ya tendrás tiempo para descubrirlo.

Pero Harry no tenía ganas de ser paciente. Ya había descubierto que, tras conocer a Eve y Matt, la paciencia no se encontraba en el listado de sus virtudes más destacadas. Aun así, supo que no obtendría nada si seguía presionando, porque al parecer Eve no solo compartía la arrogancia que caracterizaba a Malfoy; también, como él, ella tenía la habilidad de hacerlo pensar demasiado, inclusive en las cosas más estúpidas que pudieran ocurrírsele.

_Como en ese momento. _

Decidió ir a correr antes de tomar un desayuno para poder despejar su mente, algo que medianamente funcionó la primera media hora, porque cuando regresó a Grimmauld Place y se bañó, cayó en cuenta de que, otra vez, estaba pensando en ellos con Malfoy incluido. Y aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la razón por la cual estaba pensando tanto en Draco, optó por no darle importancia y dejar que su mente creara sus propias confabulaciones. Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Era domingo, estaba a punto de cometer una locura y tenía un montón de papeleo esperándolo en su escritorio al día siguiente. Definitivamente, era más divertido crear novelas policiacas en su mente.

Tras un abundante desayuno que hubiera sido el orgullo de cualquier elfo doméstico, Harry hizo una rápida parada en Gringotts para cambiar su dinero mágico por muggle (empezaba a considerar seriamente conseguir un trabajo muggle. Tal vez podría ser el de la limpieza en _Eros,_ era bueno limpiando), para luego pasar a Sortilegios Weasley, donde Ron y George le hicieron prometer que en la próxima reunión tendría que llegar acompañado de muchas cervezas.

—¡No puedes escabullirte mucho tiempo más, Harry! —le advirtió Ron, blandiendo su dedo frente a él, con esa expresión que, aunque no mostraba su curiosidad, le avisaba de que Hermione pronto le contaría lo que ocurría si él no lo hacía—. Cada vez que conoces a alguien, es un total misterio para todos. ¡Hasta mamá empieza a preocuparse!

—Pero no estoy saliendo con nadie, Ron —comentó, rascándose su nuca, pues resultó evidente que el otro no le creyó nada.

Sin embargo, mientras Harry caminaba hacia el Caldero Chorreante, se preguntó por qué sus amigos habían asumido tan rápido que estaba saliendo con alguien cuando no era así. ¿Acaso tenía un letrero colgando en su pecho que decía: «¡Ey, mírenme, estoy enamorado de alguien que no me corresponde!» Y… ¿por qué estaba asumiendo que alguien –quien fuera– no le correspondería?

—¡Maldita sea, Potter, fíjate por dónde caminas!

El gruñido furioso que se escuchó lo hubiera espantado si no hubiera sido por sus reflejos, que actuaron mucho más rápido que su mente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Harry tenía su mano alrededor de un delgado brazo envuelto en una suave tela; una situación que le causó una fuerte sensación de dèjá vu.

—¿Podrías devolverme mi brazo? —masculló nuevamente la voz masculina. Harry parpadeó para regresar a la realidad y descubrió que el hombre que mantenía sujeto para que no cayera porque había chocado con él, se trataba de Draco Malfoy, quien lo miraba con una expresión de fastidio, como si su sola presencia le causara un severo dolor de muelas.

—Discúlpame por no dejar que cayeras —ironizó al soltarlo. Pero Draco, que nunca había dejado de responderle a una sola de sus palabras, inclusive después de tanto tiempo sin verse, sonrió de lado y respondió:

—Fuiste tú quien me golpeó.

—¡No te golpeé, Malfoy, fue un accidente! ¡Estaba pensando en otras cosas! —replicó Harry, sin darse cuenta de que cada uno de sus sentidos estaba absorbiendo la imagen de Draco, cada cambio que había tenido, la más mínima expresión que parecía analizarlo también.

—Entonces me das la razón —dijo, cruzando sus brazos y levantando su ceja—. Fue tu culpa.

Harry apretó sus labios, pero no dijo nada más. Vagamente se preguntó qué demonios hacía Draco Malfoy allí, cerca del Caldero Chorreante, cuando Wiltshire se encontraba tan lejos, pero apartó esa duda tan pronto como llegó. ¿A él qué le importaba cualquier cosa relacionada con Malfoy? Era una total estupidez.

—Lo que te haga sentir mejor contigo mismo, Malfoy —murmuró, optando por no perder más tiempo peleando con Draco. Después de todo, era consciente de que si seguían así, no llegarían a ningún lado. Aunque a Harry le costara admitirlo, cuando se trataba de ganar, inclusive la más absurda de las peleas podía convertirse en una guerra campal si se trataba de ellos dos.

No obstante, y a pesar de sus propios pensamientos, antes de ir al mundo muggle, Harry miró hacia atrás preguntándose por Draco, por su situación, por extraño que era verlo después de tantos meses y tener la curiosa sensación de que lo había echado de menos, porque todavía ahora sus peleas infantiles lo hacían reír.

—Eve me está esperando en _Eros _—murmuró en voz baja, intentando ignorar las pocas miradas que se posaron en él cuando atravesó el Caldero Chorreante para salir hacia el lado muggle, inspirando hondamente al conseguirlo. El ruido habitual de Londres, así como la certeza de que la vida se desarrollaba de una manera diferente a la que se había acostumbrado, siempre tenían un efecto paliativo en él. Le hacían comprender que _en verdad_ durante algunas semanas había preferido el mundo muggle al mágico, por todas las personas que había conocido en él.

Llegar a Camden Town no fue difícil. Lo complicado fue llegar a Eros, porque a cada minuto que transcurría, los nervios de Harry empezaban a gastarle bromas cada vez más pesadas que lo hacían temblar. «_¿Y si la aguja se queda atrapada en tu piel y mueres? ¿Qué tal si mientras caminas alguien te empuja y acabas lastimándote justo en el área donde te tatuaste? ¿Y si te duele tanto que todo se torna insoportable y el tatuaje queda a medias…?» _Al final, dos minutos después de la hora acordada, Harry se encontró abriendo la puerta de cristal del estudio, sorprendiéndose de que no hubiera nadie en la recepción.

Todo seguía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo visitó. La elegante decoración, las fotografías enmarcadas, la música a bajo volumen resonando por todo el lugar (esa mañana era _Stairway to Heaven _de Led Zeppelin la canción que le daba la bienvenida), y la sensación de que ese era un lugar diferente a cualquier otro en el que hubiera estado. Cuando escuchó unos pasos a través del pasillo, Harry esperó que Eve saliera, saludándolo con su desbordante energía.

Sin embargo, ella no era la estaba esperando a Harry con expresión contrariada. Matthew, de pie en la entrada que conducía al pasillo, parecía tan sorprendido por su visita, que ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo desdeñosamente. Luego, se sobó la sien y murmuró:

—Eve no está.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —balbuceó—. ¡Pero… ella me citó a esta hora! Dijo que si quería hacerme un tatuaje, yo…

—Espera —murmuró Matt, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Tú eres mi cita de las 10:30? ¿De verdad vienes a hacerte un tatuaje?

—Sí… —dijo, demasiado bajito para que se escuchara. Aun así, Matthew debió oírlo porque resopló pesadamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—La voy a matar. —Entonces, tras unos instantes de silencio, Matthew observó los ojos verdes y asintió—. Sígueme, Potter. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

¿Acaso Harry había abierto las puertas del infierno… otra vez?

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

¡Capítulo puente que nos llevará al momento a uno de los momentos más esperados de la historia! ¡El tatuaje de Harry! ¡Vamos, vamos, hagan sus apuestas, chicos! ¿Qué creen que Harry se tatuará? ¿A Dobby? xDDDD ¿El nombre de Albus Severus? xD Todo cabe en su espalda! xD Recibo cualquier apuesta a un review de distancia. :3

¡Chicos! ¡Estamos a poquitos reviews de llegar a los **100 comentarios **en esta historia! Aww, no puedo creerlo. Es decir, tan poquitos capítulos la paciencia que me han tenido y tanto amor de su parte que creo que moi va a llorar de puro gusto TwT Son los mejores.

Muchas gracias a **FanFiker-FanFinal **por el beteo y por ser la mejor beta del mundo mundial. ¡Abrazos a ella!

**Lizbethshawol**; ¡de nada, es genial que haya sido así! Es que, cariño, Harry necesita que Draco le ayude a salir del clóset para que precisamente sea él quien le haga experimentar todas aquellas cosas que más desea, pero que no se atreve a decir, jajaja. Y, je, je, je. Es un pequeño secreto que pronto descubrirá, porque Draco no se puede esconder detrás de esa apariencia para siempre. LOL. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Guest**; ¡ya estamos, un paso cada vez más cerca para que Harry abra la puerta de clóset con todo el orgullo gay que pueda, jajajaja xD! Oh, Matt sin duda es guapo, Draco no podría dejar su vanidad a lado de ello, además, aunque no lo admita, a mí me da que le gusta que Harry tenga tanta de su atención en él. Así que pronto Harry no podrá negar nada de nada, jajajaja xD. ¡Gracias!

¡Muchas gracias a **dragon de mala fe, sinideas, coptesita, lizbethshawol, Christine C, Seremoon, Amai Star of Darkness, xonyaa11, Jane Uchihatake, Fran Ktrin Black, mellitacullen, Kokoa Kirkland, DarkPotterMalfoy, Guest, chiquita05, sasuhinas fan** por todos sus reviews!

**¡Pasen un genial domingo! ¡Los quiero!**


	8. Octavo Trazo

**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto como parte de un desafío personal, por simple placer y gusto. Nada de beneficios económicos y eso.**

**Título: ****_Open Mind, Harry._**

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal.

**Personajes: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Advertencias: **Slash/Lemon/EWE. Esta breve historia narra relaciones homosexuales, una trama que ignora monumentalmente el epílogo, y muchas otras cosas raras que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de lectura. Así que si entraste aquí por un fatídico error… ¡Huye lo más pronto posible! Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

><p><strong>Open Mind, Harry<strong>

Por:

PukitChan

Matthew Keddle es un hombre sin pasado, pero con mucho futuro. O, cuanto menos, eso es lo que aseguran los rumores que corren entre los pubs y las calles de Camden Town cuando preguntan por el dueño de Eros. Matt no tiene un horario específico y nadie sabe de dónde proviene exactamente. Tampoco se le conocen muchos amigos además de Eve, y si alguien tiene la osadía de preguntarle directamente quién es y cómo terminó tatuando en uno de los barrios más excéntricos de Londres, es probable que Matthew lo mande al diablo.

Sin embargo, no existe persona alguna que cuestione su talento. Sus tatuajes son considerados verdaderas obras de arte y su personalidad, que acepta las conversaciones siempre y cuando no se traten de sí mismo, le han creado una la reputación de inalcanzable. Matt no se preocupa por ello, pues está más interesado en cubrir su existencia como Draco Malfoy que en tener pareja.

Inclusive si Harry Potter apareciera en su vida exclusivamente (y como siempre) para arruinar sus planes.

**Octavo Trazo**

**Senderos**

Él de verdad no esperaba encontrarse a Harry Potter ese día, principalmente porque Eve no estaría y por ende no podría organizar ninguno de sus retorcidos planes. Sin embargo, cuando el auror apareció en la entrada de _Eros_ esa mañana con el aspecto de un niño aterrado que va a una cita con el dentista, Draco pensó casi de inmediato que había subestimado a su amiga y a su mente maléfica.

«—Solo hay una cita para el domingo por la mañana, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte—había dicho, y ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez debió fijarse un poco más en el brillo malicioso de sus ojos y en su sonrisa simpática que solo se dibujaba en sus labios cuando sabía que iba ganar una pelea—. Y te apuesto una cena en The blues kitchen que realmente disfrutarás la visita de nuestro cliente».

Eve, realmente, tenía un oscuro sentido del humor. ¿En qué retorcido universo Draco disfrutaría de la presencia de ese cegatón con cara de tarado? Aun así, se concentró en respirar y pensar en todas las ventajas que traería consigo la presencia de Potter en _Eros_. Maldita sea, no podía pensar en ninguna, pero le quedaría la eterna satisfacción de saber, inclusive si lo encontraba paseando en el Londres mágico, que él había marcado para siempre el cuerpo del jodido héroe.

«¿Qué pensarías, Harry, si supieras que estás a punto de ser tocado y tatuado por Draco Malfoy?», pensó, y la idea de esos ojos verdes desorbitados por la sorpresa casi le hicieron soltar una risa demente que se apresuró en controlar. Después de todo, aunque en ese momento fuese Matthew, y no Draco, existían ciertas cosas que siempre formarían parte de su personalidad.

—Sígueme, Potter —murmuró, aceptando casi con satisfacción aquel retorcido giro en su vida—. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Harry balbuceó algo que Draco no entendió, pero que prefirió ignorar concentrándose en los pasos del otro, en cómo lo seguía y hasta en el nerviosismo que parecía exudar por cada poro de su piel. Seguramente Potter no lo había notado, pero para alguien tan observador y perceptivo como Draco, no podía pasar desapercibido el sutil despliegue de magia proveniente de las emociones del auror. Si estuvieran en el mundo mágico, sería difícil de notar, pero estando allí, rodeados solo por objetos muggles… bueno, Draco esperaba que se controlara. No tenía deseos de que la magia estropeara alguna de sus máquinas.

—Siéntate, Potter —ordenó, y sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho cuando descubrió que Harry, muy obediente y hasta calladito, cumplía al pie de la letra sus órdenes. Tal vez Draco debería aprovechar mejor ese momento y decirle que tenía futuro como elfo doméstico. Quizás, y si se apiadaba de él, lo contrataría para servir su té. Empero, la tímida y abrumadora sonrisa que Harry le dirigió al acomodarse en el sofá, no podría haberla dibujado un elfo en toda su maldita vida.

—Otra vez estamos solos aquí —comentó, y aunque él era el visitante, algo en sus palabras hicieron que Draco mirara a su alrededor: cuando Eve y Luna habían decidido ir a quién sabe dónde, ellos estuvieron allí, compartiendo una conversación que, curiosamente y sin que Potter lo supiera, había girado alrededor de él: de Draco.

—¿Quieres un tatuaje o vender postales de_ Precious Moments? _—Al notar que la sonrisa de Harry aumentaba a pesar de que no decía nada, Draco resopló y se sentó en una silla giratoria que estaba enfrente de una mesa de dibujo—. ¿Y bien, Potter? ¿Qué deseas tatuarte? ¿Algún corazón, una estrella? Permíteme decirte que las rosas quedarían muy bien si quieres cubrir tu rostro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry. La incrédula expresión que le mostró hizo que Draco sonriera y, siendo el buen samaritano que era, se compadeció del él, al decir:

—No seas idiota, Potter. Tú debes escoger tu tatuaje. ¿O me permitirás a mí escoger qué quedará para siempre en tu cuerpo?

Sus palabras, por alguna razón, hicieron que Harry se removiera incómodo. Draco disfrutó aquello más de lo que debería: incomodarlo producía en él una satisfacción que terminó en una punzada de rabia cuando comprendió que era Matthew, y no Draco, quien incomodaba a Potter.

—Quiero —dijo al fin, tocando su cuello con una mano y mirando un impreciso punto en el suelo—. Me gustaría el tatuaje de un fénix en mi espalda.

Aquello ahogó la risa sardónica que Draco había preparado. Él esperaba que Potter, siendo como era, le trajera el escudo de Gryffindor fingiendo que era el emblema de alguna universidad local, o inclusive que se tatuara el rostro de un Weasley (porque, vamos, era Potter y hacía cosas raritas como esas), pero no había imaginado que decidiera tatuarse una criatura mágica tan particular.

—¿Un fénix? —preguntó en voz baja, deseando saber con sinceridad el porqué de su elección, inclusive si Harry, en realidad, tuviera la libertad de no decirle nada. Pero el auror, que estaba sentado como si fuese un niño pequeño que acababa de ser descubierto tras una inocente broma, levantó su rostro para verlo y sonrió.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste algo sobre abrir mi mente? —preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta de su parte, se animó a continuar tras relamerse los labios—. Desde que cumplí once años, es lo que he estado haciendo sin parar, una y otra vez. Abrir mi mente, _permitirme _mirar más allá para poder creer que hay algo diferente. Es… es como renacer, ¿me explico? —balbuceó, sonrojándose. Seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a compartir tantos pensamientos privados a alguien desconocido—. No quiero que llegue el día en el que tenga que cerrar mi mente y no pueda mirar las cosas desde otra… perspectiva.

Durante un largo instante en el que Harry no alejó esos ojos verdes de los suyos, Draco, por primera vez desde que habían comenzado aquellos curiosos encuentros, tuvo el deseo de desviar su mirada, porque repentinamente allí estaba _Potter_, ese hombre de quien había querido ser su amigo desde que eran niños y que ahora reaparecía de una manera tan casual en su vida que parecía sospechosa. Allí estaba, ese _adolescente_ que, ignorando el pasado y la guerra, lo había salvado inclusive después de que Draco le hubiese mostrado lo peor de sí mismo.

—Supongo que _casi_ alcanza a ser una razón válida —dijo en voz baja, girando junto con la silla hacia la mesa de dibujo, sin hacer nada durante unos segundos en un intento de aclarar su mente e ignorar la risita de Potter. Al final suspiró quedamente y tomó una hoja para murmurar—: ¿De qué tamaño estás dispuesto a soportar?

Harry sonrió y se estiró un poco para ver qué era lo que el otro estaba haciendo, pero al no conseguirlo, se hundió un poco más en el sofá, meditando la respuesta y seguramente imaginando cómo luciría algo ostentoso en su cuerpo.

—No me importaría que fuera grande —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Draco entornó los ojos, pero terminó deslizando sus manos por la hoja y comenzó a trazar. Después de un rato de charla superflua motivada por el auror, quien parecía incapaz de guardar silencio durante más de tres minutos, Draco se incorporó y se acercó, mostrándole a Harry tres diseños de fénix distintos.

—Estos son los que puedo recomendarte, pero si ninguno es de tu agrado, podemos intentar con otros más —murmuró, entregándole a Harry los bosquejos, quien los miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro que llenó a Draco de un orgullo que casi le hace decir: «Sí, Potter, lo sé, soy un artista asombroso».

—Es… impresionante —dijo Harry, apreciando el arte en cada uno de ellos. El primero era bastante ostentoso, lleno de detalles. Era un precioso fénix que parecía agitar sus alas. Aunque a Harry le sorprendió de una manera que no podía explicar, sintió que era demasiado imponente para él; no creía que calzara con su personalidad. El segundo era más simple: las líneas eran abstractas y el arte más cuidadoso; parecía demasiado _estético_ y terminó pensando que en Luna luciría bastante bien.

Fue el tercero el que robó la atención de Harry. Era un diseño menos definido pero armónico a su manera, lleno de líneas que formaban un fénix alzando el vuelo. La manera en la que Harry casi sentía que volaba por la hoja, le recordó, de alguna manera a Fawkes, y una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios.

Al parecer no había nada más que pensar.

—Me encanta —dijo Harry, señalando entusiasmado el tercer dibujo que, Draco sabía, sería el elegido. Había perdido demasiado tiempo observándolo como para no saber cuáles eran sus gustos y manías, y ahora simplemente corroboraba algo de lo que no estaba orgulloso: tal vez lo conocía mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos. Era ahora; su última oportunidad de escapar. Pero Harry no reculó: asintió varias veces superando inclusive sus propios nervios. Al ver que ya no había vuelta atrás, Draco señaló la habitación que estaba enfrente y murmuró—. Ve allá y ponte cómodo. Estaré contigo en unos minutos.

—¿Ponerme cómodo? ¿T-Te refieres a quitarme la… ropa?

Por supuesto, pensó Draco, enfrenta a mortífagos pero le avergüenza mostrar un poco de su piel. Lo más probable es que el _cara-rajada_ escondiera una horrorosa figura poco masculina.

—Si quieres que hagamos _esto_, debo ver tu cuerpo. —Entornó los ojos, pero sonriendo de lado—. Aún no he aprendido a tatuar por encima de la ropa, Potter —ironizó. Luego—: Solo tienes que quitarte ese horrendo suéter y lo que sea que tengas debajo. No vas a desnudarte, imbécil. Esto no es una sesión de masajes.

Harry salió en dirección hacia la habitación que Draco le había señalado, murmurando palabras raras. Malfoy aprovechó esos momentos para tranquilizarse, para decirse que lo que ocurría era perfectamente normal (claro), y prepararse, no solo con sus materiales, sino mentalmente: las siguientes horas tendría que soportarlas en compañía de Potter.

Cuando se sintió listo y siguió a Harry, Draco se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber tardado un poco más porque entró a la habitación en el momento exacto en el que auror decidió quitarse la boba playera que traía, mostrándole indirectamente la deliciosa forma de su espalda y la manera en la que sus músculos se tensaban ante cualquier movimiento. Sin poder evitarlo, Draco desvió su mirada hacia abajo y se sorprendió al descubrir que el suéter estaba escondiendo un culo de campeonato.

Maldito Potter hijo de puta. ¿No podía conservarse toda su vida como ese flacucho y feo despeinado niño que ocultaba su cuerpo bajo capas y capas de ropa que evidentemente no le quedaban? ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

—Ah, Matthew —dijo, volteando hacia él con sus gafas medio torcidas, para fortuna de Draco, porque en ese instante estaba comiéndose al jodido-niño-que-vivió con la mirada. Sus marcados pectorales, ese abdomen donde sin vacilar se derramaría, sus bíceps e inclusive el sendero oscuro de vello que empezaba debajo de su ombligo y se perdía hacia su entrepierna. _Joder. _¿Por qué Potter no podía haberse tatuado el muslo? Así al menos lo tendría sin pantalones—. ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi ropa?

No.

Espera.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Draco no se fijaría en alguien tan patoso como Potter ni viceversa. De hecho, lo que él quería es que Potter se fuera de su vida, así que en cuanto terminara ese ridículo tatuaje, todo regresaría a la normalidad. No habría más miradas burlonas de Eve ni risas incrédulas de Blaise. Tampoco habría pensamientos extraños sobre la anatomía de Potter y la eterna sensación de que Luna Lovegood sabía quién era en realidad. Mientras más rápido su vida se desligara de la Potter, sería mejor para él.

—En el perchero, Potter. El suelo no es tu armario —murmuró, caminando hacia una de las sillas para tatuar, la única que podía acomodar en posición horizontal para que una persona se pudiera recostar en ella. Mientras preparaba el área, escuchó al auror acercarse. Si bien, Harry no era el hombre más atractivo que había estado en _Eros, _Draco tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para mantenerse calmo. De alguna manera, siempre conseguía ponerle los nervios de punta—. Vamos, siéntate aquí. Trata de no encorvarte o lo arruinarás todo.

—¿Cómo podría arruinar algo así? —preguntó Potter demasiado animado al obedecerlo. Al ver su amplia espalda, Draco pensó que, después de todo, era mejor un tatuaje en esa zona. De esa manera, no tendría cerca los feos ojos del otro.

—Si tu espalda no está recta en el momento en el que haga el tatuaje —explicó Draco con el tono que las personas empleaban para hacer notar lo obvio a alguien que consideraban un completo idiota—, cuando te endereces se verá mal. _Distorsionado. _Y de _Eros_ nadie sale con un tatuaje horrible.

Pero Harry… Harry-_no-sabes-cuánto-te-odio-_Potter, solo sonrió.

—Tiene sentido —murmuró.

Draco no dijo nada y por un maravilloso instante, hubo tanto silencio que inclusive escuchó la voz de _Sid Vicious_ cantando _God save the queen _a lo lejos. Eso le ayudó a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo mientras se ponía los guantes de látex y calculaba la mejor zona de la espalda donde podría quedar el tatuaje.

—No te muevas —murmuró, sentándose en un banco. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus dedos recorrieron la espalda de Harry, palpando su piel y sorprendiéndose de lo suave que se sentía a pesar de la cicatriz que recorría su lado izquierdo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Harry, y Draco casi se rio al notar que no solo estaba nervioso: el cuerpo de Potter había reaccionado al sutil toque, ocasionando que su piel se estremeciera.

—Si de verdad quieres que lo _hagamos_, cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo. —Tras un hondo suspiro de Harry y una queja más, Draco supo lo que continuaría cuando añadió—: Voy a quitarte el vello, Potter.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó el auror, sobresaltado y esta vez sonrojado, haciendo que Draco se preguntara si de verdad había sido tan expresivo cuando estaba en Hogwarts. En la última media hora había visto más expresiones en el rostro de Potter que en el suyo durante toda su vida—. P-pero… ¿Por qué?

—¡¿Quieres o no este maldito tatuaje?! ¡Por favor, Potter es solo vello! ¡Te volverá a crecer! ¡No es como si te estuviera arrancando el signo de que por fin tu polla reacciona ante una revista porno! ¡Quédate quieto, maldita sea!

Los colores aumentaron en las mejillas de Harry, quien solo atinó a carcajearse y asentir. Si seguía moviéndose de esa manera, pensó Draco, tardarían un mes en hacer el tatuaje, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó en tener a la mano su varita para hechizarlo. Congelar a Potter y cerrar su boca durante cinco horas no estaría mal. Nada mal.

Cuando por fin consiguió quitar el vello de su espalda, Harry estaba más tenso que la cuerda de un violín. Por lo menos había dejado de balbucear incoherencias y se mantenía recto, algo que ayudó a Draco cuando el largo dibujo del fénix, hecho en un papel especial, fue colocado en su espalda, casi rodeando su cintura, para que las líneas base quedaran marcadas en su piel.

«Se verá hermoso —pensó Draco, a pesar de sí mismo, al mirarlo por completo: Harry, que se había quitado las gafas y estaba mirándolo sonrojado por encima de su hombro desnudo, parecía a punto de ser follado. Los trazos delicados del fénix sobre esa piel morena lo hacían lucir más sexy de lo que alguna vez llegó a creer que sería, y por una vez Malfoy se encontró detestando a cualquier persona que viera aquello—. Podrías tener a cualquier hombre a tus pies solo con esto y ni siquiera lo sabes, Harry».

—¿Qué sigue? —preguntó Harry. Draco entrecerró sus ojos y tomó la máquina para tatuar, colocando una aguja limpia en ella. Su mano libre tomó un pañuelo desechable y cuando recorrió una vez más el trazo que conformaría el tatuaje, sonrió.

—Es hora del verdadero espectáculo, Potter —susurró, sin darse cuenta de lo ronca que había comenzado a sonar su voz—. Como es tu primera vez, lo haré lento, ¿bien? Clavaré la aguja una sola vez para que empieces a acostumbrarte. No te preocupes, iré despacio, muy lentamente, y poco a poco aumentaremos el ritmo, ¿bien?

—_Mjm… _—musitó Harry, escondiendo su rostro.

—Dime si quieres que pare —continuó Draco, relamiéndose los labios mientras hundía la aguja en la tinta negra—. Si te duele demasiado, bastará con que me digas y yo pararé. No te asustes, ¿bien? Lo haremos poco a poco. Si necesitas… _quejarte_, hazlo.

—¿Dolerá mucho?

Draco sonrió. Había dado esas instrucciones cientos de veces, pero esta era la primera vez que las había empleado de esa manera. Como si estuviera a punto de desvirgarlo.

—Lo necesario. ¿Estás listo?

Harry tomó aire, llenando profundamente sus pulmones. Estaba nervioso, aterrado y lo que era peor, excitado.

—Sí.

_«…Y a partir de este momento, cariño, dejemos que sea la tinta la que hable»._

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla:<strong>

¡Buenas tardes, melocotones míos! \0/ ¿Cómo están? Espero que este 2016, en sus primeras semanas de vida, esté ofreciendo momentos buenos ;). Y si no es así, no se preocupen, recuerden que lo peor empieza es lo que mejor termina. ¡Así que a mantener la sonrisa! :D Quisiera agradecerles por haberme acompañado a lo largo del 2015, y ojalá podamos seguir con esta maravillosa amistad durante el año venidero. ¡Ya saben que os quiero! De mi parte, espero que pueda normalizar el ritmo de las actualizaciones, porque hay varios fics que es tiempo de concluir para que otros más vean la luz. xD ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Este capítulo en especial quisiera dedicárselo a **Lizbetshawol**, cuyo cumpleaños fue en el diciembre pasado y no pude felicitarla en su momento :C. ¡Cielo, espero que haya sido un día maravilloso rodeado de todos tus seres queridos! De verdad que te deseo lo mejor del mundo mundial.

Un grandooooote \0/ agradecimiento a la maravillosa **FanFiker-FanFinal**, por ayudarme siempre con el beteo de estos fanfics, porque es genialosa y porque siempre, siempre me enseña algo nuevo. ¡Abrazos, abrazos por montones!

**Dolce; **¡gracias a ti por leer y el review! ¡Saludos!

**Lizbetshawol; **Harry es más gay que un ponimulticolor danzando sobre un campos de margaritas xD. Bueno, sé que era fácil creer que Harry se tatuaría un dragón, pero creo que el tatuaje elegido será genial, ya me dirás tu opinión. ;) ¡Lo veremos pronto! :D

**Guest; **creo que si Harry llegara a tatuarse algo así, Draco se nos moriría por siempre, jejejeje. ¡Espero que la elección no te haya decepcionado! ¡Besos!

¡Muchas gracias a **dragon de mala fe, coptesita, Jane Uchihatake, Christine C, Kuroneko1490, Acantha-27, Fran Ktrin Black, Dolce, Amai Star of Darkness, sasuhinas fan, xonyaa11, lizbethshawol, Itoshiki-Al, Seremoon, FanFiker-FanFinal, chiquita05, Guest, Saku-Aya** y **AnataYume** por los reviews!

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y más gracias por sus preciosos reviews! **

**¡Os quiero! **


End file.
